When You Need Me I Will Be There
by TVHollywoodDiva
Summary: Rory grew up in Tree Hill, North Carolina with her dad and best friend Lucas Scott. And the rest of the Tree Hill gang.
1. Chapter 1

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Gilmore Girls/One Tree Hill crossover. I don't own anything but the story line. Hope you enjoy. The first couple chapters are back-story you will understand as the plot unfolds I promise.

Kelli

Summary: Rory grew up in Tree Hill, North Carolina with her dad and best friend Lucas Scott. And the rest of the Tree Hill gang.

Couples: Rory/Nathan but eventually Lucas/Rory Nathan/Haley

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden or Rory Hayden as she was known was not your average girl. She was the granddaughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore and Straub and Francine Hayden. She came from the richest families in Hartford, Connecticut. But no one knew of her family history because she grew up away from society she was raised in Tree Hill, North Carolina with her father Christopher Hayden.

Her father and mother were high school sweethearts. They were the prince and princess of Hartford. Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden up until, at the age of sixteen years old, Lorelai got pregnant and then, nine months later Rory was born. But that wasn't the worst of the scandal; Rory's birth caused and that wasn't the worst thing that happened. Three hours after her birth, her mother Lorelai Victoria Gilmore died of internal bleeding the doctors tried to stop it, but it was no use, she died with Christopher looking on in horror with their baby in his arms.

So with Christopher shut out of society along with both his and Lorelai's parents' back turned on him and his newborn daughter. He packed them up and moved them to Tree Hill, so at sixteen, he was a single father. Rory grew up being extremely close to her father and they basically grew up together.

Rory was best friends with Lucas Scott and they were the bookworms of Tree Hill along with another friend Haley James. Lucas' family history was about twisted as hers. He was the oldest son of Dan Scott, the Satan of Tree Hill and everyone knew he was evil Dan and his mother Karen were sweethearts of Tree Hill High just like hers were, but Karen got pregnant right out of high school right before Dan left for college. When she told him he just left her to deal on her own. Lucas had grown up with out Dan at all. Lucas also had a younger half brother Nathan Scott.

Dan had met another girl while a freshman named Debra Taylor, Deb for short and had gotten her pregnant as well, but he did not leave her like he did Karen. They ended up married and Nathan grew up a whole different way then Lucas did.

Rory, Haley, and Lucas bonded right away; when they meet the first day of kindergarten, they had met at playtime in the sandbox. Haley and Lucas had been playing alone and Rory had been playing by herself on the swings. Haley and Lucas had seen her fall off and came over to make sure she was okay and take her to the school nurse.

From that point on they were inseparable. It was always Lucas, Haley, and Rory, the triangle. They had each other's back for everything and anything. As they all went through school, they had the same classes and teachers. They were all so close in until they got to high school between the summer of freshman and sophomore year, Rory had gone through a transformation gone was the skinny tall gawky girl with big blue eyes. And in her place there was a beautiful girl with long brown hair and curves and Nathan Scott had finally noticed her. She had always had crush Nathan, but she had never said to Haley or Lucas because she knew how they felt about Nathan. Lucas and Nathan hated each other because Dan Scott had told Nathan a bunch of lies about him and his mother and Nathan believed them because he did not know any different.

Their relationship started off innocent enough Nathan had come into the tutoring center to get help with his algebra and Rory was assigned to be tutor; he knew who she was and she knew of him also. They would meet three times a week for a session. Then, after a while Nathan asked her over because of his math final and after the session as Rory was about to leave, Nathan kissed her and she kissed him back.

They kissed, but pulled back as soon as it happened in fear of what each other thought about what just happened. Rory just looked at him for a moment in shock just trying to process that she had just kissed Nathan Scott. He was her best friend's brother, the one who was the forbidden to her. Nathan just looked at her trying to figure out where this left them. He really cared about her and he hoped she felt the same way. Nathan had to say something this silence was killing him.

"Rory, I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me. You're just so beautiful… I have had wanted to kiss you since we started these sessions."

Rory was stunned but she finally got the words to form in her mind. "But, Nathan, we can't be together, Lucas and Haley are my best friends."

"But, I want to be with you. I don't care what Lucas and Haley will think about us… I think I'm falling in love with you, Rory."

What about Lucas and Haley? I feel… I feel as if I'm betraying them even tutoring you."

"Rory, please, please tell me there is a chance."

"Nathan, I just can't. I'm sorry, I like you I do, but I can't hurt my best friends."

"Okay. I understand, but can we at least be friends?"

"Nathan, I'm not even sure that's a good idea."

"Can we at least try and see where that takes us?"

"We can try, but I make no promises."

"Okay I can work with that, just know I do have feelings for you."

"I do too, but Nathan but we just can't be together just yet."

With that Nathan leaned over and kissed her again. They for a while, but all the sudden Rory noticed what time it was and that she needed to head out.

"Nathan, I've gotta go, I'll see you Wednesday."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

With that said, Rory turned and headed home; even more confused than ever on her feelings and what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 2

As Rory entered her bedroom thoughts were still bouncing around in her head about how to deal with her feelings about Nathan. All she wanted was to have some happiness in her life. But falling in love with Nathan was the last thing on her mind. But that's what was going on and she didn't know how to deal with this.

She didn't want to hurt Lucas, but she also wanted to follow her heart. She wished her mother were alive, so she could talk to her about what to do. Yes, her father and her were close, but she didn't think he would understand. He was a guy. She needed a woman's point of view, but she couldn't go to Haley, as she wouldn't understand. Plus Rory thought Haley liked Nathan as well, but she would never act on those feeling because of her loyalty to Lucas.

But since she had nowhere to turn, she went to the next best thing her journal. The key to every personal thought she'd ever had. It also was a tie to her mother. Her father had told her once that that her mother had kept a journal that no one knew about and he didn't know in until he was cleaning out her bedroom after her death. He had given it to Rory for her birthday in May.

This gave Rory insight into her mother and what she was thinking right before she was born the last entry was right before Rory was born. So Rory got her journal out of her hiding place and began to write.

_Dear Journal,_

_Tell me what to do I'm so confused on how to deal with this; I think I love Nathan Scott. No scrap that I know I love Nathan. But I'm so torn on what to do. Do I stay away from him because of my friendship with Lucas or do I follow my heart and find happiness?_

_But if I follow my heart I may lose my best friends forever. Boy, do I wish mom was here then maybe this wouldn't be so hard. I just wish I could turn off my feeling like a light switch it would be so much easier than deal with it, but I guess I have to._

_Well it's getting late and I need to sleep, I'll deal with all this tomorrow._

_Good Night,_

_Rory_

As Rory was getting ready for bed, Christopher knocked. Chris came over to where Rory was sitting on the bed. He put his arm around her and Rory rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey honey, how was your day?"

"Confusing, but good."

"What's going on? Anything I can help with you know I'll help in anyway possible."

"I don't know I kind of need a women point of view, but I can't go to Haley, she just wouldn't understand this problem. I wish Mom was here."

"So do I sweetheart. So do I, but why don't you try your old man; I may be able to help."

"Okay… I guess. Dad, I don't know what to do. You know I'm tutoring Nathan right?"

"Of course… of course I do."

"Well things have been going well, but I feel like I'm betraying Lucas just by helping him and today after we were done with our session, he kissed me. He also said told me he loves me."

"Okay".

"The problem is I have feelings for him too, but I don't want to hurt Lucas. So, do I follow my heart or not? Help me, Daddy, I'm so lost here."

"Sweetheart, I wish I answer for you. All I can tell you is if you really want to be with Nathan, Lucas may not understand at first, but eventually he will accept it if he sees that you're happy with Nathan."

"But, he doesn't know how I feel about Nathan."

"You'll figure out away to tell him, I trust you."

"Thanks Dad, I appreciate it."

"Anytime Princess, you know that, goodnight".

"Goodnight, dad."

With that, Christopher left the room and Rory fell asleep with her decision made.

The next day, Rory woke up with a weight lifted off her shoulders. She had made the decision to go after her own happiness for once. She knew how Lucas would react, but she could no longer deny her heart, what it desired, but first she needed to talk to Nathan and tell him she was willing to try a relationship with him.

As she entered Tree Hill High, she bumped into Peyton Sawyer. She was one of Nathan's ex-girlfriends and best friends with Brooke Davis, who was the head cheerleader. She herself was a cheerleader, but you would never know it, she was an artist type. She always had a drawing pad with her. She wasn't a brainless cheerleader. They didn't hate each other, they just ran in different circles; they were pleasant to each other and they just didn't hang out often.

"Sorry Peyton."

"Oh Rory, it's fine what's up?"

"Not to much. Actually I need your help."

"Anything."

"Have you seen Nathan?"

"I saw him and Lucas headed to the gym. Why?

"Oh no reason, I just wanted to see how his math test went yesterday."

"If say so, see you around Rory."

"See ya."

That was close Rory thought. Hopefully he'll talk to me after yesterday. Rory entered the gym and scanned the basketball court for Nathan. She spotted him just as he was making a half court shot. As he turned he saw her and their eyes connected for a moment. Then he turned back and began to play once again.

Rory was heartbroken; she thought maybe it all was just talk, maybe he never actually had feeling for her. So she ran out of the gym and headed to the nearest bathroom stall to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Nathan had seen her leave with tears in her eyes and that shattered his heart into a million pieces. But, what was he going to do, tell Lucas about Rory tutoring him and that he was in love with her. He knew Lucas was none the wiser about the subject. And he needed him to stay that way; if he wanted him and Rory a chance at this working for them. As soon as he made his final shot he turned to Lucas.

"Hey man, I've gotta go see you tonight at the game."

"Sure, Nate see you then".

Lucas had noticed that Nathan was acting strangely ever since Mr. Winters had told him if he wanted any hope on the basketball team and passing his algebra class, he better get some tutoring help. Since then, he had been more secretive than ever. Lucas had asked Haley if she knew who his tutor was, but she avoided the question every time he asked. Lucas knew if it was Haley, she would tell him. The other thing he found strange was that Rory was always gone these days. He knew Rory worked at the tutoring center as well, but he found it a little to weird that she would be assigned to Nathan. Her strong areas were writing and speech. She was good at math, but he still found it strange. He thought about it a moment longer and figured he'd ask Rory later, right now he had to keep practicing for tonight's game.

Nathan was looking for Rory and had yet to find her; it was starting to worry him. He had known Rory for years as a friend of Lucas', but they really didn't get to help him. He had looked everywhere he could think of the tutoring center, office, and library. As he turned the corner to look in the library one more time, he ran into Brooke.

"Whoa, Nate slow down what's wrong?"

"Brooke, you haven't seen Rory have you?"

"No, not lately. Why?"

"I can't seem to find her. I've looked everywhere I could think of for her."

"What's going on? Why would she disappear like this?"

"I know why. I just need to find her, help me, please."

"Of course, she's my friend too, if there something wrong, we need to find her."

"I just hope she's ok."

"You check all her usual spots again and I'll check all the bathrooms, she's probably there."

"Call me if you find her."

"I will and you do the same."

Then, they split once more to find her Brooke checked the bathrooms closest to the gym because that made logical sense to her. She entered and checked under all the stalls; finally when she reached the last one and bent down to check, she found Rory's shoes underneath.

"Rory?"

She got no reply; all she heard was sobbing. So, again she tried.

"Rory, it's Brooke please open up. I'm worried about you."

Slowly, she heard the stall door unlatch and open what Brooke saw next made her heart go out to her. She had tearstains on her cheeks plus tears were still running down her face.

"Rory, what happened you're worrying me plus Nathan looking everywhere for you?"

Rory didn't say anything; she just latched onto Brooke and continued to cry.

"Shhh Rory, whatever it is it will workout I promise."

"No, it can't it just won't."

"What won't workout?"

"Finally going after what I want. I thought it could, but it can't. Not without hurting the person I care about most. Why can't I find happiness, Brooke, why?"

"You will, I promise you will."

"Why is my life such a mess? Why can't I get a break with my life?"

"Rory, tell me maybe I can help with whatever it is."

"If I tell, you have to promise not to tell a soul."

"I promise."

"Nathan told me he loves me and wants to try being a couple, but I can't hurt Lucas. But… I love him, too."

"Oh Rory, you need to talk to him."

"I tried, but he wouldn't even look at me more then a second in the gym."

"Was Lucas there?"

"Yeah."

"That's why he didn't, he didn't want to make Lucas upset. You need to talk to him, let's get out of here and you talk ok?"

"Okay."

"Rory, I'm gonna call Nathan and tell him to met us in the courtyard."

"Okay."

Brooke got out her cell phone and dialed Nathan's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Nate, it's Brooke, I found her. She wants to talk, so met us in the courtyard in five minutes."

"Sure, I'll be there."

Nathan was just relieved that she was found, safe, and wanted to talk. So, he headed to the courtyard. While still in the bathroom, Brooke was talking to Rory.

"I promise I'll be there with you the whole time. I won't leave in less you want me too."

"Thank you Brooke, really thank you."

"Rory, I wanted to apologize. I know we were friends for a long time up in until eighth grade when we took our different paths. But, from now on, I promise to put our friendship back on track."

"I'd like that."

"Come on, Nathan's probably already waiting for us."

"Alright."

As they entered the courtyard, Rory spotted Nathan under the tree where they would have their sessions sometimes. She slowly walked over to where he was. She could tell that Nathan was nervous and in all honesty, so was she.

Nathan just wanted to know what her answer was Rory stopped in front of him. Nathan was the first to speak.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you ok?"

"I guess I am."

"We need to talk."

"Yeah we do."

"Rory, I'm sorry about what happened in the gym, I really am."

"I am too, really."

"So, have you decided what you want?"

"Yes, I want us, I want happiness."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that because that's what I want too."

Nathan leaned down and kissed her. Brooke was watching from a distance away, she was so happy for them. She walked up to them.

"Everything worked out?"

"Yeah." they replied in unison.

"I'm glad."

Rory was looking in Nathan's eyes when she spoke. "So, how's this going to work because Lucas and Haley, they can never find out; at least not yet."

"I agree, he would kill me our relationship is already rocky."

"I know."

Brooke finally spoke up after watching them talk. "I could be your go between in until you want Lucas to know."

Rory and Nathan turned to her waiting to see what was going on in that mind of hers.

"Rory, you're his tutor, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, this should be pretty easy. Just add a few more sessions, then you could meet at the bluffs and spend time together and you could also join the cheerleading squad, which might make it hard because of Lucas, but we'll figure it out. Away games, you can room with Peyton and me."

Nathan looked at Rory to see what she thought.

"It might work; you just couldn't room with Lucas."

"Yeah."

"So do we have a plan? Plus, we need another girl Rachel, she just moved away. so it's perfect."

"Okay." they said in unison.

So, a plan was set up on how Rory and Nathan could be a couple.


	4. Chapter 4

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 4

It had been a week since they came up with the plan and it was working so far. Rory had joined the cheerleading squad with no problem and had only been questioned by Lucas and Haley once as of why she wanted to join because she showed no interest before. She explained in a semi-lie that Brooke had asked her as a favor to her. Lucas and Haley did know of her past friendship with Brooke and didn't ask any further explanation, which Rory was grateful for.

Now being with Nathan was harder than they thought, because every time they saw each other, it was either at cheer and basketball practice or in the halls. They couldn't get a moment alone, then because Lucas was always around. It was starting to annoy both Nathan and Rory. They had resorted to text-messaging to talk, plus they had only been able to meet at the bluffs once beside their weekly sessions. They were trying to be careful, but they were desperate for time alone. They would sneak quick kisses once in awhile.

Finally, Friday came and Rory was at the end of her wits. She needed to talk to Brooke; maybe she would have an idea on how to make this easier on both of them. So. at lunch she sought Brooke out. Finally, she spotted her talking to Peyton, so she went up to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Rory." they said in unison

"Can I talk to you privately away from everyone, Brooke?"

"Sure." Brooke responded.

So, they exited the cafeteria and went into the hall where no one was around. Once out there, Rory did a double check to make sure that no one was around as she spoke.

"Brooke, I'm going crazy. I haven't seen Nathan all week, but at practice and for our sessions. Lucas is always around too."

"What am I missing here? Anyone want to fill me in here?" Peyton said looking at both of them.

Brooke turned to Peyton and decided to explain so Rory wouldn't have to.

"Nathan and Rory have become a couple, but they want to keep it under the radar because of Lucas."

"Okay, now I understand why you joined the cheer squad and why he's been giving you longing looks at practice."

"I know and we haven't spent any time alone at all. I need your help, I thought you might understand."

"We do." both Peyton and Brooke replied.

"So any ideas?"

Then Brooke's eyes light up. "A party."

"Without Lucas finding out how?"

"Don't tell him, say it's a cheer meeting for nationals to plan a routine."

"And Nathan?" Peyton asked.

"He can met us there and then, you can be alone."

"I guess I'll take what I can get."

"Perfect."

"Set it up, Brooke. I'll text Nathan."

"Okay."

"Peyton, make sure Lucas doesn't find out."

"Sure Ror. I'll help any way I can".

So after that was set, Rory went back to the cafeteria more calm the before. As she

entered, Lucas came up to her.

"What's going on Rory?"

"Huh?"

"I saw you talking to Brooke."

"Oh that, she just wanted to set up the cheer squad going over to her apartment tonight to go over a routine for nationals." She lied easily.

"So you're bailing on Haley and I again? We had plans remember. I feel like you're hiding something from us your not acting like your self lately."

"Well I'm not, Lucas, I've just been really busy with cheer and tutoring. I'm sorry that I've been bailing on you. I'll make it up to you ok?"

"Okay."

With that, Lucas left her without saying anything more. Rory knew he was hurt, but she didn't know how to be with Nathan and keep her friendship with Lucas. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. But, then again she chose her happiness, so now, she had to deal with the fallout, which she was afraid of.

Then, she remembered why she was doing this; it wasn't like she was being selfish. She had also put her friends and family before herself. But, now she was go after what she wanted. But, then why did she feel so guilty? She decided to put it out of her mind.

She got her cell phone and texted Nathan.

Nate,

_Met me at Brooke's at 7pm. See you then._

_Love,_

_Rory_

And hit send.


	5. Chapter 5

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own the rights to "You Had Me From Hello" Kenny Chesney does.

That night Rory was getting ready to go to Brooke's, she was nervous Lucas' conversation with her at lunch was still in her head. She knew he would start asking questions that she was just hoping it wouldn't be so soon. She still needed time to figure out how to tell him.

As she tried on her fourth outfit in half an hour, she was getting frustrated. She needed a second opinion, so she picked up her cell and dialed Brooke.

Brooke picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Brooke, it's Rory. I'm having a wardrobe crisis can you come over and bring Peyton with you."

"Sure, we'll be over in ten minutes."

"Thank you so much."

With that Rory, hung and went back to trying to decide what to wear. As she tried on her fifth outfit, she heard Brooke and Peyton arrive and heard her dad answer the door.

"Hey girls, I'm Christopher Hayden."

"Hey, I'm Brooke and this is Peyton, where is Rory?" Peyton and Brooke replied.

"Rory is upstairs and it's first door on the right."

Rory could hear them coming upstairs.

"Hey Brooke, Peyton."

"Hi." they said in unison.

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

Rory turned and gestured to the clothes on her bed.

"Nothing seems to look right on me tonight."

"Well, let's see what we can do." Brooke and Peyton replied together.

Peyton turned to her closet and Brooke went over to outfits on her bed to see she could mix and match. Peyton turned from closet and handed Rory an outfit. She had picked out a red halter-top, black boot cut jeans, and Rory's favorite pair of boots with a black jean jacket. Rory took it from her and went to the bathroom to see if it was any better. She came out ten minutes later. "What do you think?"

Both Brooke and Peyton nodded in approval. Now, that that was decided, they moved on to makeup. Brooke chosen a wonder soft look for her, which fit her perfectly. As they finished up, Brooke looked at the time.

"Ok, girls we gotta go because the party starts in forty-five minutes and I know Rory wants to spend the max of time that she can with Nathan tonight."

"Right, I do."

So, they headed out with Rory giving her dad a kiss on the cheek.

As soon as they arrived back at Brooke's, people started pouring in. Nathan hadn't arrived yet and it was already 7:45. Rory was getting worried because she told him seven. Just as she was about to call him, the front door opened and he arrived. Rory went over to him and wrapped her arms his waist.

"Where have you been? I was so worried."

"Sorry babe, Dan stopped me as I was about to leave."

"What did he want this time?" her voice dripping with disdain.

"To ride me about the most recent game, you know the usual."

"Sorry Nate, I really am."

"I'm used to it so let's forget about it and have some fun."

"Sure, anything you want."

"You look sexy tonight, babe."

"Thanks, Peyton picked it out." Rory replied blushing.

"Let's party!"

"Fine by me."

They went out on the dance floor and everyone parted to give them space and just watched them. Brooke had gone into Rory's CD collection and picked out what she knew was of her favorites and set it up to play. Just as Nathan pulled her close it began to play, "You Had Me From Hello" by Kenny Chesney filled the room.

_One word, that's all was said,  
Something in your voice called me, turned my head.  
Your smile captured me, you were in my future as far as I could see.  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happens still.  
You ask me if I love you, if I always will..._

_Well, you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from "Hello"_

_Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall.  
One touch, you brought it down  
Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again  
The last time was the last time I'd let someone in_

_Well, you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you wont let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from "Hello"_

_That's all you said  
Something in your voice calls me, turns my head  
You had me from "Hello"  
You had me from "Hello"  
Girl, I've loved you from "Hello"_

Nathan and Rory danced like there was no one around them. As the song ended, Nathan kissed her and led her back to the corner of the room.

I love you, Rory with everything I have."

"I love you too Nathan."

As the evening progressed Rory and Nathan began to drink and with a game of I Never, which got both of them pretty drunk and made them take their relationship to the next level.


	6. Chapter 6

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 6

The next morning Rory tried to roll over, but she couldn't. She was pinned

down by something. So, she opened her eyes and realized where she was and

that it was Nathan pinning her down.

"Oh God, what happened last night?" she thought as she was looking at the wall.

She remembered dancing, then playing I Never. She thought she was a little

tipsy, but not enough to sleep with Nathan yet. She didn't think she was

ready, but she guessed need outweighed rational thought last night.

She didn't regret it at all, she loved Nathan, she just wished it happened at a more special place; not at a drunken party with half of Tree Hill High attendance.

Just then, she felt Nathan shift as he began to wake up and she saw his eyes open

slowly.

"Hey babe."

"Hey sweetie."

"I guess we got really plastered last night, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Rory. I wanted it to be more special than this."

"I did too, but we can't go back. What happened is done."

"We we're safe right? Now that the haze is lifting from last night, I wasn't

planning on this happening quite yet, so I didn't have protection last night."

"Yeah, we should be ok, I'm on the pill. My dad made me go on the pill when

he found me in bed with Will Turner last year."

"Wow, I bet that was horrible."

"You have no idea. I never want to relive it."

"Understandable."

"Well, we better get out of here before anyone finds us."

"How about Karen's Café for breakfast?"

"Sure, I'll go home and change and meet you in half an hour."

"Sure, babe."

With that, they parted ways already deciding never to get that drunk again.

They decided the next time they had sex, it would be planned. As she entered

the house, she realized her dad had said he had business to take care of in

Hartford. Rory hoped everything was okay. She knew how painful was for her

father after her mother's death and the way their families treated him after she was born. He said he wouldn't be back in till the following Friday . So Rory was on her own this week.

Rory went up to her bedroom to get ready to meet Nathan. She realized the

high chance of dealing with Lucas. They had put it off long enough, they

couldn't avoid it any longer. Lucas was going to find out about her and

Nathan. Rory just hoped that he would understand.

As Rory looked down at her watch, she realized if she didn't hurry she was

going to be late to met Nathan. So, Rory headed to her car and to the café.

As she entered the café, she spotted Nathan talking to Lucas, so she thought

the time had come to bite the bullet, so to speak. So, she went up to them

ready for the worst.

"Hey Nate."

"Hey babe."

Lucas just looked at them confused for a moment.

"Wait, what? When you hook up?" Lucas replied angrily.

"Lucas, calm down and we'll answer your questions." Rory replied.

"I'm waiting." Lucas replied impatiently.

Nathan was the next to speak. It started out as Rory as my algebra tutor."

"I thought you were his tutor because I asked Haley and she said it wasn't

her. I just never said anything, I should have asked."

Rory turned to Lucas. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

Then, she turned and walked away from both of them. Lucas watched her leave

and was stunned. Then he turned back to Nathan. "Why her man?"

"I love her Lucas, I really do."

"She's my best friend."

"I love her, I won't hurt her. I promise."

"You better not or your gonna have to deal with me understood."

"Understood."

With that understanding, Lucas went off in search of Rory. Lucas found her at

the counter talking to his mom. He when up to her hesitantly and tapped her

on the shoulder. "Rory, can I talk to

you a minute?"

Rory looked at him with tears still brimming her eyes. "I guess"

So, she followed him to the back of the café and waited for the inevitable yelling match. Lucas turned to her it broke his heart to have her think he

was mad at her. He just really cared about her and didn't want to see her

hurt by him. "Rory, why Nathan? Why?"

"I don't know Lucas. I have liked him for some time, Lucas. I am sorry."

"I just don't want to see you hurt because of him."

"He loves me Lucas."

"But, when he breaks your heart, I'll have to pick up the pieces like before."

"Lucas, I'm eighteen. I think I can take care of myself and I've bounced back from a broken heart before."

"Rory, I just don't trust him."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, then trust me enough to know that he loves me. Otherwise I wouldn't be with him."

"Well, then don't come to me when he breaks your heart."

"Trust me, I wont."

With that she turned and headed back out to where Nathan was. Nathan saw the anger flashing in her eyes and he knew the talk with Lucas didn't go well. Nathan just opened his arms to her and she fell into his embrace and wept. "Shhh….babe I promise it's going to be all right."

Rory just looked up at him and saw the love she was seeking. Just by the love shining in Nathan's eyes, she knew Lucas was wrong about him.


	7. Chapter 7

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update I went to Utah at the end of

August for job training and then started my job the following Monday and

have been really busy with that.

Two Months Later

Rory and Nathan were still going strong, but Lucas wasn't speaking to either

of them. Rory was still very upset by this and Nathan didn't know how to

comfort her and it was starting to put a strain on their relationship. He felt guilty

that he was the cause of Rory's pain and he knew he needed to fix it, he just

didn't know how.

Nathan had tried talking to Lucas on many occasions and he always blew him

off. The only thing Nathan could think of was to break up with Rory because

not having Lucas in her life was ripping her apart inside. Nathan just didn't want to

add to her heartache.

Meanwhile, Rory was a Brooke's and they were talking about was going on with

Lucas also.

"Brooke, what should I do? I think I have given Lucas enough time to deal with this don't you?"

"Of course I do. He's just a Scott and they are stubborn."

"I have tried everything I could think of and so has Nathan."

"I could try talking to him again and try and make him see reason."

"That didn't work the last time we tried, remember?"

"I'm sorry Rory, really I am."

"Me too, I feel like I have to choose between them. Friendship or love. I

knew this would happen, I just knew."

"I don't know what to tell you to do this is one area that I have never been in."

"I don't want to end my relationship with Nathan just because Lucas is being

an ass, but I guess that's what I have to do."

"I wish there was another way, but there's not."

"I know and it's causing Nathan and I to fight more then ever. I don't want

that; I just want to be happy.

As soon as those words left her mouth Rory, let out a sob. Brooke took her in

her arms and let her cry. Brooke understood what Rory was feeling; they both just wanted to find happiness in their lives. Soon Brooke realized that Rory had finally fallen asleep and laid her on the bed. She also came to the conclusion that Lucas needed to stop being selfish and see what he was doing to his best friend and she was going to be the one that showed him. Once she made sure Rory was going to be alright, she left her room and went in search of Lucas.

After checking his house, the café she finally found him at the Rivercourt shooting hoops. Brooke watched him for awhile until finally she spoke.

"Lucas Scott, I need to talk to you."

"What do you want Brooke?"

"You know why I'm here."

"Let me guess, hmmm, it's about Rory and Nathan. I thought we already had this conversation."

"We have and we will keep having it until you talk to them and listen to

them."

"I have listened to them, but that doesn't mean I have to be okay with it."

"No, what you had was a screaming match with Rory at your mother's café.

Lucas, Rory is your best friend and you're breaking her heart."

"She betrayed me with my brother Brooke."

"No, Lucas she followed her heart and right now she is in my bedroom asleep

after crying herself to sleep over you. So you need to stop being selfish and talk to her."

"I can't Brooke."

"Yes you can, you just won't." With that she stomped off.

Lucas knew she was right, but his pride was getting in the way. He knew how much he was hurting Rory. He saw it everyday and he was hurting just as badly. After making his shot, he decided that had enough he needed to go over to Brooke's and get his best friend back hurt feeling or not.

After the ten minute walk to Brooke's Lucas was standing looking at her red front door. He was scared to knock worried about what would greet him on the other side but he knew he had to do this. So he knocked and waited finally he heard the door creaked open and stand on the other side was Brooke.

"What do you want Lucas?"

"Is Rory still here".

"Yes but, why do you care?"

"Brooke I need to talk to her please".

Fine but if you hurt her more I'll hurt you."

Lucas didn't respond he just followed her to her bedroom where Rory was. As they entered Lucas noticed Rory was still sleeping peacefully. Brooke went over to wake her.

"Rory wake up some one's here to see you".

Rory still half asleep "Who?"

"Lucas"

With that Rory woke fully and looked around the room sure enough Lucas was in the doorway. Rory looked at him with wide eyes in disbelief.

"What do you want?"

"To talk Rory"

"No"

"Rory please just hear me out".

"Like you heard me out two months ago I think not."

Lucas knew he deserved that and so much more. He turned and looked at Brooke desperately. Brooke turned to Rory.

"I think you should hear him out Rory".

"Why should I?"

"Because your both miserable with out your best friend".

"Fine"

Lucas just looked at her finally Rory got annoyed .

"Start talking Lucas I'm not going to wait forever."

Lucas finally got his nerve to speak.

"Rory I'm so sorry about the way I treated you and Nathan"

"Good because you broke my heart."

"I'm sorry Rory you're my best friend and it hurt me that you had feeling for my brother and never trusted me enough to tell me. Then you started dating him behind my back which hurt even more."

Rory could see the pain reflected in his eyes and that made her feel guilty for lying to him.

"Lucas I'm sorry I lied to you about how I felt about Nathan and that I started seeing him without telling you. I just knew your history with him and I didn't want to have to deal with telling you."

"My history has nothing to do with Nathan that's all Dan"

"Again I'm sorry".

"Me too so can I have my best friend back in my life?"

"Of course I have missed you so much Lucas".

"With that they embraced and there relationship was back on track. Finally they broke their embrace and notice Brooke looking at them from the doorway.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah" they replied in unison

"Good I'm glad"

Just then Rory's watch beeped and she looked down and noticed the time. It read 5:30pm

"Guys I've gotta go my Dad will be home from Hartford in like two hours. I've gotta go get ready."

"Ok" Brooke and Lucas replied.

"Thanks Brooke again".

"Anytime."

"Glad we're ok Lucas really I am".

"Me too Rory bye".

"Bye buddy"

With that Rory headed home hoping everything was ok with her dad. Rory arrived home and was surprised to hear movement in the kitchen.

"Dad?"

"In here sweetheart"

Rory headed to the kitchen

"I wasn't expecting you home quite yet"

"Yeah I know I decided to take an earlier flight. I missed you plus there is something we need to talk about."

"Did something happen while you were in Hartford?"

"Yes"

"Dad just tell me your scaring me."

"I'm sorry sweetie It's just I'm not sure how your going to react to this".

"Will you just tell me please."

"While I was there my father passed away and since I'm the heir everything transferred over to me and since his death was so unexpected everything's is a mess and I need to go back and straighten everything out."

"When do you need to head back Dad."

"Tomorrow morning and I'm not sure how long I'll be gone".

"That's fine Dad you know me I can take care of myself".

"I know you can I'm just sorry I have to leave again so quickly."

"Dad I understand I do we'll keep in touch while your gone "

"Of course".

"Well I'm tried so I'm gonna head to bed goodnight have a safe trip."

"I will goodnight sweetheart".

"With that Rory turned and headed upstairs unsure how to feel about the death of a grandfather she never met. She drifted off to sleep.

As morning dawned Rory knew her father was gone. She just hoped he would take of everything quickly and come home. As Rory finished getting ready for school a wave of nausea came over her she barley made it to the bathroom in time before her stomach lurched . When she was finished she slowly got up and headed to her out to her car.

Rory entered the building still feeling her stomach turn . She hoped it was just a bug but in the back of her mind she knew the truth she was just not believing it at the moment she didn't want to deal with it ever after how it torn her family apart. Just as she was headed to her locker Nathan came up behind her.

"Guess who?"

"Oh I don't know Brad Pitt."

Nathan laughed " You wish".

Nathan spun her around and kissed her passionately on the lips. As they broke the kiss Rory noticed the serious look on Nathan's face.

"Rory I think we need to talk."

"Nate what's going on ? What's this about?"

"Rory I think we need to end this before we get in any deeper".

Rory was shocked "What? Why? If this is about Lucas were fine we made up while I was at Brooke's the other day"

"That's not it I thought it was about Lucas too but I realized I just want out"

"So you mess my relationship with my best friend just for a conquest?"

"Rory it wasn't like that."

"Really can you tell me why now?"

"The truth"

"Yes the truth it's what I deserve Nathan."

"I've met someone else"

Rory was to shocked to respond as she watch Nathan walk off with his arm around non other then Haley James her other best friend. Before Rory could really process what just happened another wave of nausea came over her. Rory rushed to the closest bathroom entered the stall and let her stomach empty. What Rory didn't know was that Petyon and Brooke had seen what went on with her and Nathan and also saw her rush off. Brooke and Petyon entered they could still hear Rory being sick.

"Rory?"

All they heard was the toilet flush and a sob.

"Petyon is that you?"

"Yeah it's me and Brooke you all right?"

"No" then they heard the stall door open and what they saw sent them to embrace Rory right away. Rory launched herself at Petyon.

"He broke my heart he never loved me"

Brooke looked at Rory and felt awful for her.

"We know honey and we're so sorry"

Brooke and Petyon both felt so guilty because they were the ones that told her to follow her heart. But now that after what Nathan did they would have to put her back together. Brooke noticed how pale and worn out Rory looked.

"Hey Rory are you all right?"

"No I have been throwing up since I woke up this morning."

"Well then lets get you home and in bed" Petyon replied

Brooke and Petyon helped Rory off the ground and led her out of the bathroom. As they went over to Brooke's car Rory turned to her.

"Brooke what's today's date?"

"The 16th .Why?"

Rory face turned white as a sheet.

"It can't be".

"Rory what's going on?"

Brooke was getting more worried by the second.

"Brooke I'm six days late my period was going to come the tenth .

Brooke looked just as worried.

"Well let's not think the worst yet let's go to the drug store and find out first".

"Ok".

Then they pulled out of the parking lot. The ride to the drug store silent . They arrived and Brooke and Rory picked up a test and quickly left. They decided to head back to Brooke's to do the test. Rory went to the bathroom adjoined to Brooke's room.

Brooke and Petyon waited while Rory was in the bathroom. They wait seemed endless. But the door finally opened and Rory stood there with tears in her eyes and a pregnancy test in her hands.

"I'm pregnant".


	8. Chapter 8

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 8

Brooke and Peyton looked at Rory with a shocked look. Rory herself looked like she was going to faint. Peyton was the first to recover from the shock of Rory's announcement. She went over to Rory right before her legs collapsed right under her. Peyton gathered in her arms as she sobbed.

Peyton was at a loss of what to do to comfort her it broke heart to see Rory like this. She had been through so much trauma in her life. Peyton didn't know how she made it through it all. She knew if she was faced with these things she'd fall apart . Brooke finally came over and wrapped her arms around them both.

Rory's crying was starting to slow down. And she finally pulled away from Peyton and looked at them both with tears in her eye she began to speak

"What am I going to do?"

Both Brooke and Peyton looked at her with blank looks on their faces.

"What am I going to tell my dad, Lucas, and Nathan?"

After Rory finished her rant of questions. Brooke looked at her and put her hands on her shoulders to clam her down.

"First off Rory you have to decide what you want to do then worry about everyone else"

"I don't know what I want I know what my choices are abortion, adoption, or raising him or her".

"You don't have to make a choice this exact moment first we need to get you to the doctor to make sure the test was right and if so that you and the baby are healthy." Peyton replied.

"Right" Brooke agreed

"Thanks guys"

Then Rory hugged them both she was grateful that they were supporting her and not judging her for her actions. Again the ride to the doctor's office was silent all of them thinking about what had happened in the last hour prior. They finally arrived and Rory checked in and headed to the waiting room with Peyton and Brooke.

Finally after a twenty minutes the nurse called her name

"Rory Hayden"

"Rory got up and followed her behind Brooke and Peyton followed because of the grip she had on them. The nurse led them over to a medical cubical to wait for the doctor.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment".

Then she turned and left. Rory turned to Brooke and Peyton with tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm scared".

Brooke took Rory in her arms And hugged her.

""Rory whatever happens we're here for you".

Peyton was about to affirm the sentiment when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Rory replied

In walked a women in her mid-twenties with long brown hair and green eyes she had a kind warm smile gracing her face. So right away Rory felt at ease. She made eye contact with all of them then turned to Rory on the examine table.

"You must be Rory".

"Yeah."

"I'm Dr. Peterson. So Rory care to tell me why you're here today?"

Rory took a claming breath and began.

"Well my period is six days late and when I'm usually pretty regular. So when I realized I was late I got worried and took a home pregnancy test and it came out positive and I just wanted to confirm that before I make a decision."

"OK that we can do I will just do a blood test and we should know within twenty minutes. I'll put a rush on it."

"Thanks".

"I'll send the nurse in again to draw the blood sample"

She turned and left and the nurse entered to take Rory's blood Then the girls were left to wait. Rory was ringing her hands nervously . So Brooke grabbed her left and Peyton grabbed her right. Tears started coming to her eyes Brooke took her in her arms.

"It's going to be OK I promise".

"How can you be so sure?" Rory replied

"Because Peyton and I are here and will take care of you no matter what happens. Right Peyton?"

"Right"

Then Rory buried her head in Brooke's Shoulder and wept softly. No one even heard the door open again and had seen Dr. Peterson reenter . She cleared her throat to get their attention. The girls looked at her waiting for her to speak. Dr. Peterson knew that she would not get Brooke and Peyton to leave Rory's side for a moment. So even tho it was against policy she would give Rory her results with them present.

"Rory I have your test results and I'm sorry to say you're pregnant and by the date it looks like you're about a month and half along."

Rory was hoping that the home pregnancy test was wrong but it wasn't. Rory made no move to speak. She was still letting the news sink in.

"Rory you know what your options are right?"

Peyton knowing she was in shock responded

"She does".

"OK then I'm going to leave you some materials to read about pregnancy and what it's like to become a first time mother".

"Thanks". replied Brooke

"Please make another appointment for a month from now."

"She will." replied Brooke

So Dr. Peterson left the girls to deal with their best friend. She felt bad delivering this kind of news to a teenage girl. Meanwhile back in the room Brooke and Peyton were trying to still get a reaction from Rory.

"Rory we've gotta go" Peyton replied

Brooke turned to her.

"Peyton why don't you go book her next appointment and I'll get her moving".

"Sure".

Peyton then left the exam room and left Brooke to deal with Rory. Brooke was at a loss about what to do to help Rory.

"Come on Ror let's get going and we will go back to my place and talk about what you want to do ok?"

Rory just nodded but Brooke took it as a positive sign in the right direction. So Brooke led her out and met Peyton at the front desk.

"You have a appointment at 12:30 on the 12th of November."

"OK"

"We'll both come with you Rory". Brooke replied

Rory just nodded in agreement.

"Peyton we're gonna head back to my place. Can you drive Rory's car?

"Yeah".

"Thanks"

So they spilt off and headed to Brooke's apartment. When they arrived Brooke helped Rory inside. They entered Brooke's bedroom and Rory sat down and began to cry yet again Brooke gave Peyton a desperate look when she entered the room.

"Stay with her while I go down stairs and make some tea and I might call Lucas".

"Sure but do you think calling Lucas is a good idea in till we talk to her and she decides what she wants to do?"

"You might be right but I think she needs him right now."

"OK"

Brooke turned to Rory.

"I be back".

Rory finally got her ability to speak back.

"OK"

Brooke left and Rory turned to Peyton.

"Tell me what to do I'm so scared and confused."

"I know you are and I wish I could truly".

"Peyton is it wrong of me to say I want to raise this child?"

"Of course not Rory that's you choice all you need to know is that Brooke and I will help you"

"I just keep thinking of my mother and father they could have chosen not to have me."

"But the didn't and here you are."

"Yeah but my mother died right after my birth".

"Rory you had no control over that it was her time you can't blame your yourself."

" I don't I'm just scared it might happen again."

"It won't"

I know what it's like to grow up without a mother. I don't want that to happen to my child."

"I promise you'll be fine".

Peyton took Rory in her arms and they fell into a calm silence. Meanwhile Brooke was downstairs debating on what to do. She knew tell Lucas might be what Rory would want but on the other hand Lucas would tell Nathan and Brooke knew Rory wasn't ready to deal with that yet. So she decided to head back upstairs and deal with the issue at hand before adding to it with Lucas knowing. So she headed back upstairs to check on Rory.

She entered her room and saw Rory with her head on Peyton's shoulder. She still looked so sad and confused. All Brooke wanted to do was to give her answers to her problem but she didn't have any answers. So she sat on the bed on the other side of Rory. After awhile Brooke decided to break the silence.

"Rory we really need to talk about this".

She lifted her head off Peyton's shoulder. She looked at Brooke.

"I have all ready decided what I want to do."

"OK" she looked at Rory surprised.

"I want to raise this child. I could never give away or get rid of this child. I couldn't live with myself if I did."

"I understand".

Peyton just let talk without speaking. She wasn't shocked as she thought she would be. She knew Rory was leaning this way. She thought it was time she jumped in this conversation.

"Rory are you sure about this?"

"Yeah Peyton I am".

"Rory this is life changing". Brooke replied

"I know but I don't want to do anything else".

So with Rory's decision made the next thing Rory had to deal with was telling everyone and their reaction. She knew she had Brooke and Peyton behind her which they kept reaffirming. So telling her Dad, Lucas and Nathan would be the hard part. She never wanted to deal; with Nathan again after what he did to her but she knew he had a right to know he was going to be a father. No matter how bad he hurt her.

"So I guess I need to start getting ready for this baby as so as possible."

"Yeah" Brooke and Peyton replied.

"Then Rory turned to Brooke.

"I need to quit the cheerleading team Brooke."

"I knew this was coming but know that I will not replace you you're spot will stay open".

"But what about Nathan?"

"What about him?"

"I joined the team so it would be easier to be with him. I'm not sure I could handle seeing him all the time."

"Rory you're the best we have don't let him wreck your life".

"He's already done that the he's left me alone to deal with this."

"You're not alone" Peyton replied.

"Plus you don't know how he will react to the news about you're pregnancy just yet".

"You saw the way he dumped me".

"She has a point Brooke."

"Yeah".

"I'm afraid he'll act like Dan did when he found out about Lucas from Karen. I've seen what that's done to Lucas not having his father in his life. I don't want to subject my child to that life. But what if Nathan doesn't want to be involved".

"Then you'll be the one your child can count on in life." Peyton replied

"What if I'm not strong enough?"

"You are" Brooke replied

Rory once again began to cry Peyton laid Rory down on Brooke's and looked at Brooke.

"Go call Lucas you're right she needs him."

"Definitely".

So Brooke headed out of the room and left Peyton to comfort Rory once again. Brooke entered the kitchen and garbed the cordless and dialed Lucas's cell. She waited and he finally Picked up.

"Hello"

"Hey Lucas it's Brooke.

"What's up Brooke?"

"Can you come over to my place?"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Rory here and she really needs you".

"What did Nathan do?"

"It's not my place to tell you. Can you just come over?"

"Sure I'll be over in ten minutes".

"Thanks".

With that she hung and went back upstairs. When she got there Rory was still crying and Peyton was hugging her. Brooke turned to Peyton.

"He's on his way"

"Good"

Those ten minutes passed extremely slowly. Then they heard a knock and Brooke went down stairs to answer it. Brooke opened the door to the face of a very worried Lucas.

"Come in".

"Brooke please just tell me what's going on?"

"After what Rory been through today I couldn't let her be home alone."

This had Lucas more freaked out then he already was about his best friend. They entered Brooke's bedroom and what Lucas saw broke his heart in a million pieces. Rory was crying so he went over and took her in his arms. Brooke motioned to Peyton to leave the room. So she stood up and followed Brooke out. Lucas still holding Rory in his arms just stroking her hair to calm her down so she could tell him what the problem was. Finally he felt her relax into him. She finally looked up at him.

"Rory babe what's going on Brooke calls me telling me that you're over here and that she's scared about leaving you alone."

Rory was wiping the remaining tears from her face.

"First off you were right about Nathan Lucas"

"I'm sorry Rory."

"Not as sorry as I am trust me."

"What he do?"

"I woke up this morning not feeling well and went to school and while I was at my locker Nathan came up and kissed me like normal but when he pulled back I could see something was wrong. He told me before we went any deeper in our relationship he wanted out then walked off With his arms around Haley."

"I'll kill him and I'm not speaking to Haley again for doing that to you."

"Oh trust me that's not the worst part."

"OK" Lucas replied unsure

"A month and a half ago Nathan and I went to a party at Brooke's got really drunk and slept together."

"Wow ok but I sense there's more"

"Oh there is I found out today that I'm pregnant Lucas and the baby's father broke my heart".

"We'll figure this out and I'll be here for you even if Nathan won't be"

"Thanks"

Then Lucas took her in his arms and they hugged as if their lives depended on it.


	9. Chapter 9

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 9

After what seemed like an eternity, Lucas released her from their embrace. He noticed she wasn't crying but she did look sad and lost.

"Rory, like I said before, I will be here for you"

" I know and you have no idea how much that means to me after everything that's happened."

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"Yes, I'm keeping this baby."

"OK"

"I'm just so scared Lucas".

"I know you are, but you are not alone."

"Everyone keeps saying that"

"It's because it's true Rory."

Rory again went over to Lucas and he just held her tight.

"Shhh Rory, everything will be all right I promise."

Lucas noticed a wet spot forming on his shoulder. It broke his heart to see her like this because of his brother. Lucas wanted to ring Nathan's neck for putting Rory in this position at this time in her life. He knew she didn't deserve what was dealt to her in her life, no one did. After a while the crying stopped and Lucas helped her sit back on the bed. With his arms still around her he decided to ask the sixty-four thousand dollar question. Lucas turned to her.

"Rory, what are you going to tell everyone?"

"I don't know yet"

"Who else knows besides me, Brooke, and Peyton?"

"No one, I'm still letting it sink in. I don't know how to tell them - especially my father. I'm afraid he'll look at me and see that I made the same mistake he did".

"Rory, I'm sure he'll love you just the same."

"He will, I just don't want to disappoint him."

"I know you don't."

Then Lucas hugged her again.

"Lucas I'm tired, I just want to go home".

"OK I'll take you."

"Thanks".

Then Rory got off the bed and headed downstairs to say goodbye to Brooke and Peyton. She found them in the kitchen eating ice-cream out of the tub.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go home, Lucas is taking me don't worry".

Brooke walked over to Rory and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"If you need anything at all I'm here."

"I know."

Then Peyton came up and joined them.

"Same goes for me Ror."

"Thank you for everything you've done, both of you."

Then the girls heard foot-steps on the stairs and turned and saw Lucas. Lucas nodded to them then turned to Rory.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah"

Then she turned and waved goodbye to Brooke and Peyton . The ride was quiet, both of them unsure what to do or say next. They arrived and Lucas helped Rory to her room and tucked her in for a much needed rest.

"Rory, if you need anything at all call my cell"

"I know, and I will"

"Sleep well."

Then Lucas leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and turned and left the room.

He decided to head down to the Rivercourt to clear his head and to stop himself from killing Nathan. But when he got there, Nathan was on the court shooting baskets. At the sight of him Lucas' anger grew. Nathan heard someone step on to the court and he turned to see who it was. When he realized it was Lucas he got nervous. Lucas looked angrier than Nathan had ever seen him on or off the court.

"Hey Luke" Nathan said nervously

"How could you do that to her?"

"So you heard about me and Rory"

"Yeah I heard you left her for Haley, that's low man. Oh and you can tell Haley we are no longer friends."

"Why are you so bent out of shape about this?"

"You have the nerve to ask me why I'm so angry, Nate? You used Rory, you knew she loved you then you leave when things get too hard for you to handle."

"Look Luke I know you have feelings for her."

"That's beside the point Nathan. You leave her when she needs you the most. If I ever wondered if you took after Dan, I don't have to wonder anymore."

Then Lucas turned and left without saying another word, leaving a shocked Nathan behind wondering what he was talking about.

Meanwhile Rory had woken from her nap and was losing the little bit of breakfast she had eaten. She was dry heaving at the moment because there was nothing left in her stomach. She was so wrapped up in finishing so that she could feel normal again, she didn't hear the front door open and in walked her father in the front hallway.

"Rory sweetheart are you here?"

Christopher wasn't worried that she didn't respond he just figured that she was out with Nathan. But he had a gift for her that he found that was her mother's and by luck he had found it while cleaning out the Hayden mansion. He couldn't wait to give it to her because she had so few things of her mother's. So he went to Rory's bedroom to place the gift on her pillow. When he entered he saw the bathroom door open across the hallway a bit and the light on. So he thought to see if Rory had forgotten to turn off the overhead light again, which she did sometimes. What he found he wasn't prepared for. Rory was leaning against the tub; she was pale and had sweat running down her face. Christopher rushed over to her to help her stand.

"Rory honey are you all right?"

Rory just turned her head at the sound of his voice.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah sweetie it's me, are you ok?"

Rory didn't have time to respond as at that moment her body started dry heaving again.

Christopher was at a loss about what was wrong, so he just held her till she was finished and led her back to her room. He was worried, he had seen her sick before but it was never this bad. She was moaning and still looked ill . So he went to the bathroom and got a damp washrag to cool and calm her down. When he returned, Rory was rocking back and forth on her bed. _Saying she was sorry that she didn't mean to_. This got him more worried and had him thinking 'w_hat exactly happened to his daughter while he was away.' _He was desperate to find out, he was getting more worried by the moment about how she was acting. When he finally noticed her calming down and getting her color back, he decided to try and get some answers.

"Rory, what's going on? I'm scared for you"

Rory still in a fog replied "If I tell you, you'll hate me"

"Sweetheart I'll never hate you . I love you, you're my daughter, and whatever it is I'll help you"

"You promise?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"Daddy I'm so scared and I don't want to disappoint you but you have to know it was a mistake. I never wanted it to happen to me."

"OK so just tell me"

"Nathan broke my heart, we're over, and I'm pregnant".

Christopher didn't know how to respond to what his daughter had just told him. The thought that kept going around in his head was not my daughter. Not Rory. Christopher finally understood what his and Lorelai's families felt when they found out Lorelai was pregnant with Rory. But there was one big difference from what happened sixteen years ago - he would not abandon his daughter. He would support her. Then Rory's voice brought him back to the present.

"Dad say something please"

Then Christopher came out of his haze.

"I'm sorry sweetie you just shocked me".

"I know, I'm sorry, really I am. I never thought that I would repeat the mistake mom did".

"Sweetheart you were never a mistake and these things happen."

"But think about every thing you gave up for me Dad. You were sixteen."

"Rory, I couldn't picture my life without you in it. You gave me a reason to break away from where my family wanted me to head with my life."

"Dad, would you hate me if I said I that I want to keep my baby like you kept me."

"No honey I'll support any decision you make".

"Thank you".

Christopher was sad that Rory had to go through the same thing the he and her mother had to endure but he knew she was strong and could handle it. He would be there the whole time for her. Rory seemed to calm down once she knew her father wasn't angry and that he understood. Now all she had to deal was telling Nathan but she knew what his reaction was going to be but whatever the outcome, she was prepared to be a single a parent if that's what it came down to. Christopher could see her brain working on the next problem at hand and he decided to voice what they both were thinking.

"You're worried about how Nathan is going to react, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Easy honey, you're always worried about others before yourself".

"Yeah I know he'll act like his father. I mean he never truly loved me. He was just using me to get a reaction from

Lucas".

"I'm sorry honey".

"I just can't believe I was so stupid to fall for his act."

"Rory you are not stupid you followed your heart".

"Look where that got me - broken hearted and pregnant."

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure I should".

"Sweetheart you need to. He has a right to know but it's his decision whether or not to be involved. But he needs to know."

"I know, I just don't want him to reject me or our child."

"I know honey".

"Dad, thank you for understanding."

"Rory I know what you're dealing with, never forget that. I would never do what my family did to me to you."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart. Why don't you get some sleep or try to, it's getting late and we'll talk about this more in the morning."

"I'll try. Good night Dad".

"Good night sweetie."

Then Christopher kissed her forehead and left her to get ready for bed. As Rory was pulling back her covers she noticed a small box on her pillow she knew wasn't there before. So she took it and opened it and looked at the contents in the box. It was a small charm bracelet with a book, castle, and a mother and child charms. Rory lifted it out of the box and examined it. Then she noticed a piece of paper in bottom of the box which she then grabbed and unfolded and began to read it. She realized it was her mother's handwriting and her eyes began to fill with tears.

_To my beautiful baby girl,_

_I found this one day when I was out. It symbolizes what I hope for life brings you . Knowledge, love and hope. I love you sweetheart, and I hope life gives you these things and so much more._

_Love,_

_Mom_

It was dated two weeks before she was born and again Rory wished her mother was here to help her.


	10. Chapter 10

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 10

The next morning Rory woke feeling sick to he stomach. She wasn't sure if it was morning sickness or the knowledge that she'd have to face Nathan today and tell him he was going to be a father. She guessed that it was a combination of both. She knew the sooner she faced it, the less painful it would be. Then, she would know if she was on her own to raise this child or if Nathan would live up to his responsibility and help her raise this child. She thought she knew the answer, but she was hoping against hope it wasn't true.

It wasn't that she wanted Nathan back romantically. She just wanted him in his child's life. So, she went on about getting ready for school and her future. After she was ready, she headed downstairs and was greeted by her father.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you this morning?"

"As good as can be expected I guess."

"Do you want anything for breakfast?"

"No, not right now. Anything I eat comes right back up."

"Okay."

"Dad, I'm just gonna head to school because the sooner I find Nathan and tell him, the better."

"Okay honey, call me if you need anything at all."

"I will, love you."

"Love you, too."

Rory, then headed out to her car, but wasn't ready to face the day ahead of her. She arrived at school fifteen minutes later; when she walked in she was greeted by the sight of Nathan and Haley up against his locker making out. It wouldn't have been so bad if his locker wasn't just down from hers and if it didn't remind her of the heartbreak he caused her. She was glad when she saw Brooke walking toward her. Brooke saw the look of agony across Rory's face, so she walked up to her quickly.

"Hey Rory, you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just disgusted."

Brooke nodded in agreement. "Let's get away from this, it's the last thing you need right now."

"Brooke, he needs to know before I lose my nerve."

"Rory, listen to me, you don't want to cause a scene right?"

"Yeah, I guess not."

"Haley is around right now; wait and find him when he's alone and tell him then."

"Okay."

Rory looked back at Nathan once more time and then, headed off with Brooke in the other direction.

Nathan saw them walk off. He was planning on talking to Rory when he saw her enter school this morning, but then Haley came up and kissed him. He was dating her now; he had dumped Rory for her. But, he saw the flash of pain come across her face and that made him feel so guilty. Before he could talk to her, she was gone. He was also confused about the conversation Lucas and he had at the Rivercourt last night. He needed to find out what that was about.

Meanwhile, Rory and Brooke had meet up with Lucas and they were talking.

"Hey buddy."

"Hi Luke."

"How did it go when you told you dad?"

"He was understanding... surprisingly enough."

"I'm glad. I told you you'd have nothing to worry about."

"You were right. I was just so scared."

"I know. You don't have to tell me so."

Brooke was standing there watching their interaction and realized that there were sparks between them even if they hadn't noticed yet. Her mind was coming up with a plan to get them together. Just then, the first bell rang to signal the start of the school day. So Rory said goodbye to Lucas and Brooke and headed off to her first class, which she was now dreading because it was U.S. Government with Nathan and Haley.

She entered the classroom as just as the final bell rang. She noticed Haley giving her this evil look while Nathan looked like he wanted to talk. Rory decided to ignore them and headed to her seat. The hour went painfully slow for her; she just wanted to get away from them and back to people that cared about her. As Rory was packing up her things after class, Nathan approached her and tapped her on the shoulder. Rory turned and faced him.

"Rory can we talk?"

"I have nothing to talk to you about."

"I beg to differ. Lucas came to see me last night and let into me about you and I want to know what he was talking about."

Rory noticed the whole classroom had the attention on them. "Fine, but not here somewhere more private."

Rory turned and left the classroom as Nathan followed and the rest of the room was left to speculate about what was going on including Haley. Rory finally stopped at an old tree in the courtyard that she use to eat lunch at and turned to Nathan.

"Finally, some privacy."

"Rory, what's going on, just tell me?"

"I don't think you have the right to know, but everyone else thinks you do."

"Okay, so I know your take on the topic, will you just tell me already."

"What did Lucas say exactly?"

"The gist was that I left you when you needed me most."

"Well, at least he didn't betray me."

"Okay, I deserved that."

"Yes, you did."

Then, Rory took a deep breath and told him. "I'm pregnant Nathan with your child."

Nathan just looked at her in shock, turned, and walked away without saying anything. Rory just looked on after him with tears running down her face. Then, she collapsed against the tree and pulled her legs into herself and cried.


	11. Chapter 11

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 11

Lucas had seen Nathan and Rory walking off into the courtyard so he stayed at a distance to see how it was going to play out between them also to be there for Rory after she told him. He saw them talking then he saw the shocked look on Nathan's face and watched as Nathan turned and walked away. What happened next broke his heart in pieces.

Rory was crying angst the tree. He decided he could not watch any longer so he went up to Rory, sat down beside her, and wrapped her win his arms. Rory laded her head on Lucas's shoulder and wept softly. He looked down at her and began to talk.

"Rory what happened?"

Rory did not look up at him she just replied in a small whisper.

"I told him and he just walked away without saying anything"

Then they lapsed into silence Lucas was angry that Nathan did not care about what he had done to Rory. He wanted to kill him but me knew Rory needed him now and he would deal with Nathan later.

"Rory let's get out of here and go find Brooke and Peyton and we'll take you home."

"Ok"

Lucas extended his hand to Rory, helped her up, and placed his around her. They reentered the school and Lucas saw Brooke and Peyton standing together so he led her over. Peyton saw them coming out of the corner of her eye and turned to face them. She could tell by the look on Rory's face things had not gone well with Nathan.

She opened her arms and Rory fell into them great fully. Brooke by this point was also hugging her.

"Brooke, Peyton can you take her home?"

"Sure Lucas" they both replied

Then Lucas took Rory from them and embraced her himself he whispered to her.

"Rory I'll come check on you later tonight."

Rory just nodded and Lucas released her. Then he turned to Brooke and Peyton.

"Take care of her for me."

"Don't worry Lucas we will" they both replied.

Lucas was so angry that his blood was at the boiling point he just wanted to ring Nathan's neck. He knew this would happen that is why he had warned Rory to stay away from Nathan. He now was in the same spot as his Uncle Keith was when his mother found out she was pregnant with him. Lucas had to find Nathan and deal with this. There was no way Lucas was going to let another Scott child grow up without a father.

Meanwhile, Nathan was trying to wrap his mind around what Rory told him he was going to be a father and all he could think about was hightailing it out of town. He saw his professional basketball dreams slipping away. He had almost made the same mistake his father had. The only difference was Haley was not pregnant also. Once the town found out his future and reputation were ruined. He had to make Rory see that she could not have this baby. Not that he knew what she decided he had walked off the minute she told him. He was so confused but he knew to talk to her. However, he knew after the way he treated her he would be lucky if she would. Nathan started running harder just to make his mind shut off about his current problem.

Lucas was still trying to find Nathan. He had to make him see that Rory needed him now more than ever. Lucas would be there for but he was only her best friend. Granted he wanted be more in her life but as of yet he had not figured out how to tell Rory about his feelings for her. Lucas was getting frustrated he could not find Nathan anywhere he checked everywhere he was about to give up when he spotted Nathan running laps around the track. He stopped and watched until Nathan came to a stop to get a drink of water and his breath then he walked into Nathan's line of vision.

"Nate, we need to talk now."

Nathan shocked by his brother's tone just looked at him breathing hard.

"Lucas leave me alone. I don't need this right now."

"You think Rory does Nathan you broke her heart then she finds out she's pregnant and she tells you which I had to force her to do and you just walked away."

"Lucas I can't be a father I have my future and basketball and Haley".

"Nathan I will not watch another Scott child grow up without a father. You will not be Dan."

"Trust me Lucas you were lucky not to grow up with Dan in your life."

"Rory also know what it's like to grow up without a parent Nathan and I know she does not what that for her child. So you need to step up and deal with this your future changed the moment she told you about this baby."

Nathan knew Lucas was right but he just could not let it change his goal in life. Lucas waited for him to talk finally he spoke.

"Do you know what she's going to do?"

"I know she is going to keep this baby like her parents kept her."

"Like I said I want no part of this it was a mistake."

"Nathan I will not tell her you won't be a part of you're child's life you'll have to do that."

With that, Lucas turned and left the track. He was so mad that Nathan took the coward's way out but what did he expect he was raised Dan and Dan left him and his mother without a second thought. So Lucas decided to tell Rory what Nathan's choice so she would be prepared. He knew nobody deserved to be left alone to raise a child especially Rory.

Meanwhile, Rory was still with Brooke and Peyton they got Rory back to Brooke's and Rory could not stop the silence tears from running down her face. Brooke and Peyton had no clue what to do. Rory would not tell them what exactly what happened with Nathan but by the way Rory was acting Peyton and Brooke could figure out that he had not taken the news of her pregnancy well. Peyton was rubbing her back trying to get her to clam down when Brooke motioned to her to leave the room. Peyton gave her a skeptical look, but followed her into the hallway when they were out of earshot Peyton turned to Brooke.

"Why did you want us to come out here? She needs right now we need to find out happen."

"I know, but I think she needs to be alone right now to come to terms with what Nathan's reaction was."

"If he left her to deal with this alone I'll kill him"

"Get in line Peyt"

Just as the words were out of her mouth, there was a knock on the front door. Brooke turned to answer it and was not shocked to see who was on the other side.

"Lucas"

"Brooke, is Rory still here?"

"Yeah she's up in my room crying and she won't talk to Peyton or me"

Peyton turned to Lucas "Do you know why she won't tell us what happened?"

"Yeah, Nathan walked when she told him without saying a word. Then I confronted him and he told me he wanted no part of this baby's life."

"Jerk" both girls, replied.

"Nathan wants to talk to her and tell her she's on her own, but I won't let her be blindsided by Nathan even if I told him I wouldn't do his dirty work for him but I can't watch him break her heart again."

"We have to let her know that even though Nathan isn't part of this she isn't alone." Peyton replied

"Right Brooke agreed

"Brooke, can I talk to her?"

"Sure, Peyton and I will wait down here."

Lucas headed upstairs and the girls head to the living room. Lucas entered Brooke's room, and he saw Rory crying and again his heart broke for her. He went up to the bed, sat down, and wrapped her in his arms. Rory turned when she felt Lucas's strong arms go around her. She for once since finding out she was pregnant felt safe and not scared.


	12. Chapter 12

When You Need Me I Will Be There Chapter 12 

Lucas realized after that Rory had cried herself to sleep. Therefore, he went downstairs to tell Brooke and Peyton that he was going to take Rory home.

"Brooke I'm going to take her home because she's exhausted and I think its best"  
"OK Lucas but is her father home?"

"I'm not sure but I won't leave if he's not. I don't want to leave her alone right now."

"Good"

Then Lucas headed back upstairs to get Rory as he reentered the bedroom he noticed Rory tossing and turning and whimpering. Therefore, he went over to the bed and picked her up in his arms to carry her down the stairs he noticed her burrowing closer into his chest. She was still crying so he whispered in her ear.

"Shhh…Rory your fine everything will be ok".

She finally clamed down and Lucas brought her downstairs and said goodbye to Brooke and Peyton. Then he carried her out to his car, placed her in the front seat and the climbed in the driver's side, and drove her home. As they pulled into Rory's driveway Lucas looked at her in amazement, she was willing to raise her child on her own without Nathan and no be bitter and angry about it. However, Lucas was going to let her go through this alone. He finally came out of his reprieve, got out of the car, and went around to Rory. He opened the car door, undid the seatbelt, and lifted her out and she did not even stir. Lucas carried her to the front door, got his key out of his pocket, and let them into the house. Lucas carried Rory up to her bedroom and layed her on her bed. She began to wake and she turned so that she was facing him.

"Lucas are you here?"

"Rory I'm right here go back to sleep you need to rest."

"Don't leave ok."

"I won't I promise."

Then Rory drifted off once again. Lucas watched her sleep peacefully and was glad she was happy for the moment at least. Once Lucas was sure Rory was asleep, he went downstairs to think of a way to help her deal with what her life was becoming. Nathan made it clear to him that he would have no part of his child's life and Lucas had yet to tell Rory. A million thoughts were going through his head. What he kept coming back to in his head was that he would take over the role of father in the baby's life. Rory might not agree with him but he was willing to change his life to help her. Just as he made this decision, he heard footsteps on the stairs, Rory entered the room, and Lucas turned to her.

"Hey Ror"

"Hey"

Then Lucas's face turned serious more then Rory had ever seen before and that worried her.

"Lucas what's going on?"

"Rory I really need to tell you something and I've tried to think of the best way to tell you but there is none."

"Lucas please you're scaring me"

"Rory please come sit down."

Rory did as he asked but she knew she was stalling. When Lucas realized that, he had no more options he was scared.

"Lucas will you tell me already I can handle it I promise."

"I just wanted to protect you. You know that right?"

"Yes"

"Good"

"Lucas you're stalling out with it already."

Lucas took a deep breath and began.

"After you left school with Brooke and Peyton I went to find Nathan to talk some sense into him. Once I found him, I let him have it and at the end, he asked me what you were planning on doing about this pregnancy I told him what you told me and he said he wanted nothing to do with you or the baby and that he had his future to think about. I was so angry I just left him standing there."

By the end of Lucas's speech Rory had tears running down her face. She realized that Nathan was just using her and never really cared about her. However, how could he not care about the child she was carrying that was just cruel. Lucas was standing there watching what his brother caused and his heart broke again. So he when over to Rory and gathered her in his arms. She layed her head on his chest as she cried. After a few minutes, her sobbing turned into whimpering and she looked up at him.

"Lucas I figured he wouldn't want to be involved after I told him and he just walked away. But what am I going to do I can't raise this child alone."

"Rory I'm sorry I had to tell you this but, he wanted to talk to you I just couldn't let that happen without advanced warning."

"Thank you Lucas really I never want to speak to him again."

"You won't have to"  
"Why do I feel so alone?"

"I don't know because your not you have me, Brooke, Peyton and your father in your corner."

"Can I really be a single mother? I'm so scared Lucas"

"I know you are but remember I'm here for you always and I love you."

"I love you too but I can't let you change your life because of me."

"Rory hear me out ok?"

"OK"

"I won't claim to be the biological father that's Nathan and will forever be but I won't let another Scott child grow up without a father and anyway it's not that big of a stretch I will this child's uncle."

"You will be a great uncle but I can't let you act as father. It would be confusing as this baby got older."

"OK I see your point but think about it."

"I will."

Then Lucas placed his arm around Rory and they settled into watch T.V. to take their minds off their current troubles. That how Rory's father found them two hours later when he walked in the door from work.

"Hey sweetheart, Lucas."

"Hey Dad."

Then Rory turned to Lucas and gave him a look that told him that she needed to talk to her father alone.

"OK well I'm going to take off I'll see you tomorrow Rory"

"Bye Lucas"

"Bye"

Then Rory got up off the sofa and headed to the kitchen were her dad was.

"Dad I need to you about today you know I was going to tell Nathan about the baby."

"Yes sweetie."

"Well when I told him we were in the courtyard and he just walked away. Lucas saw the whole thing and after he comforted me, he went to find Nathan and Nathan said he wanted nothing to do with the baby or me."

Christopher went to Rory and embraced her as once more tears started to fall down her face once again.

"Shhh honey I promise I'm here you and anything you need at all. You can do this its hard trust me, but I know you can."

"So you think I'm making the desiscon right still?"

"I do for you"

"Thanks Dad"

"Rory I need ask you when your next doctor's appointment is?"

"In two days. Why?"

"Because I think I want to come."

"Peyton and Brooke were going to take me, but if you want to take me I'll tell them."

"OK"

"OK"

"Dad I'm tried I think I'm going to head to bed goodnight."

"Night honey."

Christopher was angry that Nathan chose not to take respond ability for the consensuses of his action and left Rory to deal with the fall out. Nevertheless, he could not dwell on that fact he had to take care of his daughter and grandchild's wellbeing first. He knew Rory had the support system he needed to get through this and for that, he was grateful.


	13. Chapter 13

When You Need Me I Will Be There Chapter 13

The next morning Rory woke and her stomach started to turn again she rushed to the bathroom as fast as possible. Rory could not wait until this part of her pregnancy was over and she could look at food again without being sick. She finally finished and headed downstairs. Christopher was in the kitchen eating breakfast when he heard Rory come in. He looked at her and his heart went out to her she looked pale and sick.

"Sweetheart are you sure you should go to school?"

"Dad I'm fine it's just morning sickness and I have to go to school to keep up with what I will miss when I enter the more advance stage of my pregnancy."

"OK but be careful"

"I will be and I have Lucas as my bodyguard and he won't let anything happen."

"I'm glad."

With that, Christopher kissed her goodbye and Rory headed off to school. As Rory arrived, Nathan came up to her before she could do anything. He looked indifferent as if the decision he had made had no effect on him at all. Then he spoke.

"Rory we need to talk."

"Nathan I know what your going to say Lucas already informed me of your decision and I expected it."

"You have to understand Rory I have my future to think about."

"Your future Nathan. What about mine? I never planned this trust me."

"You could get an abortion then go on with your life."

Nathan saw the anger flash in her eyes and the next thing he knew he felt a slap across the face. Then Rory spoke again

"Just because you don't want this child doesn't mean I don't. I could never live with myself if I terminated this pregnancy."

"Well it's your life."

"Yes it is and I expect you to stay out of it and sign away your parental rights because I don't want you disrupting our life as this child gets older."

"Fine as long as you never try and get anything from me later on."

"I won't trust me."

"Good."

With that, Nathan stomped off and Rory went to find her friends. Rory was so angry that Nathan just but at least this child would have a mother, uncle, grandfather, and many other people that cared about them. As Rory was coming around the corner, she ran right into something and stumble back with looking up.

"Huh…sorry about that."

"Just watch where you're going next time." The voice sneered

She recognized the voice right away as Haley's she was hoping to avoid this confutation a little longer but, now it looked like she had no choice but to deal; with it now.

"I've been meaning to talk to you Rory really I have."

"Haley we have nothing to talk about. You went behind my back and stole my boyfriend and betrayed a lifelong friendship for him." 

"And yet you keep wanting to get your hart broken because you won't let it sink in that he wants to be with me not you."

"Trust me if I could not deal him I would."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm shocked he hasn't told you yet." Rory replied in disgust

"What's he keeping from me?"

"Haley your so naïve we slept together when we went to a party at Brooke's and then he broke with me after I told him I was pregnant. So my advice to you is to end it while you can because he won't stick around if you do get pregnant."

With that said Rory turned and left without waiting for a responds from Haley. She was so angry that Haley would think that she wanted Nathan back after the way he treated her. As Rory walked, she made sure she looked up because she did not want to deal with anymore-unwanted confutations dealing with Nathan and Haley was enough for one day. She finally spotted some allies and she took a deep breath in relief and went up to Brooke and Lucas. Rory tapped Lucas on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Hey Ror."

"Hey." She replied sadly

"What's wrong?" Brooke replied

"I just had run-ins with both Nathan and Haley not by choice mind you. Nathan cornered me when I got here this morning and I bumped into Haley because I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Are you ok?" Lucas and Brooke asked worried

"I'm fine you two really."

Rory was touched by their concern it proved that not all the men related to Dan Scott were not the same.

"Actually Brooke can I speak with Lucas alone for a moment?"

"Sure no problem come find me if you need me."

"I will."

Then Brooke retreated into the pack of students to give them privacy.

"What's going on that you couldn't talk about it in front of Brooke?"

"I need to talk to you about Nathan and I didn't want to tell her yet."

"OK"

"You were right about him not wanting to be involved and when he asked me to get an abortion I slapped him and told him even though he didn't want this child I do. Then I asked him to sign over his parental rights to this child when it's born and he agreed as long I never ask him for anything."

"I'll kill him for asking you to terminate he had no right."

"I know"

"Well al least he won't interfere you raise him or her."

"Yeah"

"So you said you had a run-in with Haley?"

"Oh yeah that was just what I needed. She told me to stay away from Nathan and I guess Nathan never told her I am pregnant. So I warned her to stop being naive and get out while she can because he will not stick around if she get pregnant too.

"That's true"

"Anyway enough about them I need to focus on something happier"

"Like?"

"My next doctor's appointment do you want to come? My dad is going to take me and I really need the two most important men in my life there"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Thanks"

Then they heard the hallway bell ring to signal the start of school and after saying goodbye headed in different directions.

s 


	14. Chapter 14

When You Need Me I Will Be There Chapter 14

After the eventful day at school, Rory arrived home and was exhausted. All she wanted to do was relax and not think about what happened. So she headed upstairs but as she was about to enter her bedroom there was a knock on the front door.

Rory did not want to answer it but she knew that if she did not they would not leave. Therefore, she answered it what was on the other side shocked her there were police officers with grim looks on their faces. 

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Rory Hayden?" the younger of the two officers asked

"Yes" She replied shakily

"I'm sorry to inform you there was an accident. I'm sorry to tell you that your father died on impacted."

Rory could not let this information register everything was a blur. Finally the older police officer spoke.

"Miss are you alright? Can we call anyone for you? Do you have any other family around?"

Finally, Rory's body kicked back into action.

"No I have no other family. I mean I have grandparents on my mother and father's side that I have never met but thank you for your concern. I am eighteen and can deal with this without them. Thank you for telling me."

Then the officers gave their condones once more and left Rory to deal with the death of her beloved father. As soon as she shut the door, she slid down the back of the door, pulled her knees to her chest, and sobbed.

After what seemed like hours but Rory was, sure was only minutes she got up off the floor, went to grab the phone off the hook in the kitchen, and dialed the number she knew by heart and prayed he was home. She needed him now more then ever this was not what she needed while she was pregnant finally he picked up.

"Lucas"

"Hey Lucas could you come over here I really need you." She replied with tears in her voice.

"I'll be right over stay where you are ok."

However, Lucas did not hear a respond all he heard was a dial tone in his ear. He was worried Rory had been through so much in the last few weeks. With breaking with Nathan then finding out she was pregnant and Nathan walking out on her. He was not sure how much more heartbreak she could handle. He finally pulled up to her driveway parked and ran up to the front door. As he entered, he did not see her so he called out.

"Rory?"

However, Lucas did not hear a reply so he decided to head upstairs and find out where she was and what was going on. He checked her bedroom but she was not there then he walked by her father's room and heard crying. He was not sure why she was in there but it did not matter he felt as if he was the only one to help her. So he entered slowly so not to scare her. She was curled in a ball on the bed and was sobbing. Lucas decided to go over to the side of the bed she facing and try to get her to talk.

"Rory babe what's wrong? I got here as fast as I could."

Rory was just looking off in the room mumbling.

"He's gone…He's gone."

Lucas was confused he had no idea what she was talking about. He thought that it finally hit her about what happened today but then she started talking again.

"Why God? You already took her before I even got to know her. Why did you need him too?"

Lucas was finally starting to put the pieces together and what his mind was telling him he did not want to believe so he needed conformation.

"Rory where's your father?" Lucas whispered scared of the answer.

The only reply he got from Rory was more sobbing in-between she spoke.

"The police came there was an accident. He's dead."

Then Rory broke down again. Lucas lifted her in his arms and held her until she calmed down and could relax so he could put her down. He realized Rory had finally fallen into a restless sleep and he was glad. Lucas realized that it was not good for her to stay where there were so many reminder of memories and pain and the stress was under wasn't god for the baby and he knew that if she lost this child she would reach her breaking point with no return. Therefore, he decided to pack some of her clothes and other thing because there was no way he was he was going to leave her alone there was no way of knowing how she would react when the shock had worn off.

After packing everything he could think of he reentered her father's bedroom he was thankful she was still asleep. He grabbed her bags and placed them on his shoulders then picked Rory up and carried her out to his car. The drive was quite, which gave him to think of what to do next. They arrived and Lucas got her out of the car and carried her inside. As he entered, he noticed his mother in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Karen gave Lucas a look that said she wanted answers to why he was carrying a sleeping Rory in his arms and why he had suitcases of her things with him. Lucas looked at his mom and whispered.

"Mom let me put her down on my bed and then I'll come back and explain ok""Sure honey I'll wait here."

Lucas then smiled and headed to his room to set Rory down. He noticed that she did not stir a bit and so he placed the bedspread around her and kissed her goodnight. As he entered, his mother was waiting the expiation he had promised.

"Lucas honey what's going on?"

"Mom can Rory please stay here awhile?"

"Of course but can I ask why?"

"It's a really long story."

"I've got time honey"

"OK"

"Lucas I need to know if you want her to stay here"

"Well after she and I made up Nathan and her broke up and he started dating Haley"

"OK wow go on"

"Well right after they broke up Rory found out she's pregnant and Nathan wants nothing to do with any of it."

"Poor Rory I bet Christopher wasn't happy"

"Actually he was very supportive which shocked her at first"

"I bet but that still doesn't explain why she's here and not at home with him."

"Well after she got home from school today the police showed up at her door and told her that Christopher was in a fatal accident. But I don't know much more then that the only thing she kept saying was that he was gone"

"Say no more Lucas you know I think of Rory as a daughter. Of course she can live with us I wouldn't want it any other way"

"Thanks mom I just couldn't eave her in that empty house with everything she's been through. I'm scared for her."

"I understand Lucas no wonder you are she has to raise a child without a father and then the only parent she has died unexpectedly"

"I know"  
"Do you know if Christopher's family knows?"

"I'm sure the police notified them but, you know Rory as never had any contact with them and I'm sure she doesn't want to start now"

"Well honey you just take care of Rory and that baby I'll deal with everything else"

"Thanks mom"

"No thanks needed I'm doing it because I love you both"

Lucas kissed her on the cheek and left the kitchen to go check on Rory. 


	15. Chapter 15

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 15

The next morning after what Lucas considered a peaceful night if you did not count the nightmare that Rory woke up from 3 a.m. He literally had to restrain her as sobs wracked her body. She wanted her father and there was nothing Lucas could to for her in the state of grief. He finally got her calm down by telling her he would never leave her. However, that did not nothing but enter into another bout of restless slumber.

Lucas was up and ready for the day he knew getting Rory going was going to be an ordeal but he had to try. He knew he probably would not get her to go to school but she did have a doctor's appointment today that they had to attend. He would not let her risk of unborn child's health even if it felt like the world was ending and there was nothing to look forward to there was the birth of her child. It was his job to make her realize that the Lucas had to give it a shot.

"Rory babe wake up please."

She do not respond to his plea she just kept on sleeping.

"Rory come on we've got to go I know you don't want to see any one but please try for me."

Rory finally made the movement that she heard him with a tear stained face she turned to him and whispered to him.

"Lucas please I can't face anything right now".

"Rory I'm here for you in any way you need and so is my mom"

Rory just nodded and then turned back over and went back to sleep Lucas was at a loss on how to help her. In turn, he knew to just give her time. Therefore, he decided to let her be as he headed to the kitchen to talk to his mother about how to help her get through all the pain and grief.

Karen looked up as he entered and stood up and hugged him and looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. She knew how much it was hurting him to see Rory go through all this pain.

"How is she doing Lucas? I heard her screaming last night."

"Mom I wish I could help her really I do but she's just so scared right now."

"Lucas even though you feel like you're not helping you are just by being there trust me."

"I know I'm just scared for her. If she wakes up call me she has a doctor's appointment at 1 p.m. today and I promised I'd go with her."

"She'll also have me there for support."

"Thanks mom."

"I'm going to head to school if she wakes up call me."

"I will."

Lucas left and headed to school to deal with how to tell the school that Rory is now living with them because it would be easier once she was ready to come back. As he entered the whole student, body stopped at the exact moment at that exact moment. He guessed they heard about the accident but he knew Rory would not want to talk about it at all so he respected. Lucas did not even let the whisperers bother him he just went on to what he had do. He entered the office and asked to speak with the principle.

"Can I speak with Principal Wilson?"

The secretary looked at him and told him it would be a few and minutes. Therefore, he sat and waited after 10 minutes he went in.

"Mr. Scott what can I do for you?"

"I just want to make you aware that Rory Hayden will be living with me and my mother seeing as she has no other family."

"I heard what happened to her father. Please pass along my condolences and I will update Miss. Hayden's records."

"I will and thank you."

Lucas left and went about his morning.

Meanwhile home Karen was so worried about Rory. Her heart went out to her no teenager should have to go through the pain she had. She was surprised that Rory could pull through all this a lesser person would have given up long go. Karen was trying to busy herself so not to think about Christopher's they were close friends that she knew she had to be strong she could deal with her own grief later Rory needed her right now. Just as she was putting away the breakfast dishes, she heard Rory scream. Her heart jumped and she ran to Lucas's room. Rory was up against the headboard shaking Karen went up to her and gathered her in a motherly hug.

"Shhh... honey you're safe it's okay."

Rory just looked at her as if she was not in the room. She looked haunted and hurt and that broke Karen's heart and she just held Rory tighter. Finally, Rory stopped shaking and started talking in such a whisper that Karen barely heard her.

"Please tell me it's not true that it's all a bad dream. He can't be dead."

"Sweetie I wish it wasn't true I really do.

Those words Rory into another wave of tears Karen just rubbed her back to calm her down.

"It's all right."

Rory spoke between sobs.

"What am I going to do? I can't handle this it's all too much."

"Rory I know but please just let me handle everything. You just need to concentrate on you and your baby."

Rory just nodded and Karen knew she had to attempt to get Rory to eat to keep her energy up.

"Let's go to the kitchen and I'll make you breakfast then we need to get you ready for your doctors appointment."

Rory did not respond she just let Karen lead her to the kitchen. Karen had her sit down and then she set to work on Rory's favorite breakfast, which was a strawberry Pop Tart, and chocolate milk. It had been her favorite since Karen had known her. However, as Karen set it in front of her she did not touch. Karen realized she probably was not hungry but she had to eat some.

"Rory please eat something it's not healthy for you or the baby for you to starve yourself. Please at least try for me."

Rory finally picked up her food and took a small bite. Karen knew she needed more but it was a start. Where he finally finished after a while and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She did not know if she could handle seeing in the new life inside her when to one person she cared about most in the world was ripped away. Rory knew Karen was right it was okay to grieve and be sad but she needed to take care of herself and her child. She realized that she did have something to look forward to seeing her baby on its very first ultrasound that gave Rory the happiness she thought she had lost forever.

As Lucas was headed to English Brooke and Peyton came up to him. Brooke had this look of sadness and sympathy on her face. Peyton looked the same.

"How is she?" Both girls asked.

"Not good the way I found her yesterday really scared me." Lucas responded

"Is there anything we can do?" Brooke asked

"I'm not sure I think what she needs right now is our support." Lucas said

"Well she's all always had that." Peyton responded

"Is anything we can do for her right now?" Brooke asked

"I keep the rest of the school from asking any questions that the last thing Rory needs." Lucas replied

"Got it rumor control we're on." Both girls said

"Thanks." Lucas replied

Then they all said goodbye and Lucas headed out to his car to head home to get Rory for a doctors appointment. As Lucas arrived home, he braced himself for what he might find inside. He knew what state he left this morning he entered quietly so not to Rory if she was asleep. Lucas found his mother in the living room tidying up she turned when she heard them enter.

"Your home early Lucas."

"Yeah I couldn't concentrate and I was too worried about Rory. How is she?"

"While she will go from another nightmare not long after you left and then I calmed her down and got her to come out and eat but right after that she went back into your room."

"Okay so I'll go check on her then we can go and mom don't worry about school I told them about the situation and it's taken care of."

"Thank you."

Then Lucas headed to his room to check on Rory what he saw made him love her even more. Rory was asleep with one hand you placed her on her stomach and the other on his pillow. He knew at that moment that she was going to be all right things may be hard to handle some days but she would be okay and he would be there the whole time. He hated to wake her but they needed to get going so they would not be late so he went up to the bed and shook her awake.

"Rory wake up we have to get going."

This time Rory woke up without trouble and Lucas thought that he saw a trace of a smile on her face that it disappeared as soon as he saw it.

"Lucas gave me 10 minutes that I'll be ready."

"Okay I'll lay out here"

"Thanks"

Lucas left and Rory got up and began to get ready she kept telling herself that she could do this that she was strong. She got ready quickly, left Lucas's room when she entered the living room Karen and Lucas were waiting not a word was spoken Lucas just placed his left arm around her waist, and they headed out. The ride to the doctor's office was quite all the occupants in the car were dealing with their own thoughts. They arrived and Rory headed into the clinic to check in. Lucas was about to follow her when Karen stopped him.

"Lucas wait"

"Why mom?"

"Rory needs some space we can be there for her but if we're there all the time she'll never get back on her feet and learn depend on herself"

"I see your point but I don't think she's ready yet and won't be for a very long time"

Karen did not respond but let Lucas go and as they entered the clinic, Lucas spotted Rory in one of the waiting room chairs. Therefore, he went over and sat beside her he noticed that her leg was twitching which she did when she was nervous so he placed his hand on her knee to calm her down and turned to her.

"Rory look at me"

Rory turned and looked to right him and he squeezed her hand in comfort and support.

"It's okay everything will be okay I promise you"

Rory just nodded in response and took a deep breath and they sat in silence with anticipation. Finally, a nurse called her name and she Lucas, Karen followed her back to the exam room, Rory changed, and the nurse took a vitals and left the room leaving them to wait for Dr. Peterson. After 10 minutes, there was a knock on the door Rory spoke to tell her it was okay to enter.

"Come in"

Dr. Peterson entered and greeted everyone and then started to ask Rory questions.

"So Rory can you tell me how you're feeling?"

"Besides morning sickness nothing else"

"Well that's good stress level down I hope?"

Karen seeing that Roy was about to lose the mask she was hiding behind for everyone but them spoke up.

"Dr. Peterson can I speak with you outside please?"

Dr. Peterson looked over at Karen strangely but then out of the corner of her eye she saw a sad look on Rory's face and decided speaking with Karen outside in getting the answers she needed was better than upsetting Rory any further.

"Sure Miss. Roe"

They exited the exam room. Then Lucas and embraced Rory once again as the waves of pain and tears came. Meanwhile out in the hallway Karen was filling Dr. Peterson in on Rory's situation.

"Ms. Roe needs no what's going on for the health and safety of my patient and her child."

"Right now Rory is under a lot of stress and my son and I need to know how to help the father of the child is not in the picture and her father just died unexpectedly in a car accident"

Dr. Peterson was trying to take in all this information so she could adjust Rory's treatment accordingly. Her heart went out to her.

"So your son is not the child's father?"

"No to father is he's younger half-brother. It's a long story and history seems to be repeating itself."

"Well Ms. Roe all I can tell you is that this is now is a high risk pregnancy and any other added stress could cause the Rory and the baby harm so she needs be watched closely."

"She will be don't worry."

"I'm glad"

Then Dr. Peterson reentered the room followed by Karen. Karen went over and stood by Lucas once again then Dr. Peterson spoke.

"Rory lets luckier child okay?"

Rory just nodded and Dr. Peterson put the gel on her stomach and turned on the machine she moved around the wand a while until she found a steady heartbeat.

"There is your child Rory and its strong and healthy."

Rory turned and looked at the monitor and for once, the tears in her eyes were not from sadness but happiness.


	16. Chapter 16

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 16

One Week Later

Rory felt it was time to start getting back to her normal life. Today would be the first day back at school since her father's accident. Karen Lucas thought that she might be rushing it a bit but she kept telling them she needed this or she would never be able to move on from what happened, so they finally agreed but Lucas would be around if she knew anything at all.

Rory was getting ready to go when Lucas entered the bedroom. He did speak he just watched her for a few minutes just as Rory was finishing her hair she saw Lucas in the mirror. Therefore, she turned to him.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough"

"I'm almost ready"

Lucas gave her a skeptical look.

"Are you sure about this Rory. I mean really sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay I'm just checking if you need to get out of there at any time let me know"

"I will"

She put the finishing touches on herself then headed out with Lucas right behind her. They said goodbye to Karen then headed off.

They arrived at school and as soon as they entered, Brooke and Peyton came up to them. Brooke the first to speak.

"Lucas they all know not to say anything"

"Thank you"

Rory gave them a strange look she wanted to know what was going on.

"What did you do?"

Lucas turned to her.

"We did nothing we just stopped gossip before it could start"

"Thanks"

Peyton was just sitting back and watching as Rory was pretending that everything was fine. She knew otherwise she could see the happy front she was putting up for Lucas so that he would not worry about her. She knew how it felt to lose a parent. They had always had a special bond that they shared only with each other. Peyton knew Rory seek her out when she was ready. Therefore, Peyton just did the one thing she knew Rory needed now she went up to her, hug her, and whispered.

"You know where to find me if you need to talk"

"I know"

Then Peyton walked off down the hall and Rory faced Lucas and Brooke once again.

"Can we just go about our day? I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Sure anything you want" they both replied

Rory gave him a small smile, had, and down the hall with them following behind. As Rory had a deep into her first class the teacher gave her, a sympathetic look she knew it was going to be a long day. She just tried to block it out and not let it bother her. She needed to concentrate on the present not just the past. But by lunchtime she was about to lose it all the look and whispers were getting to her she knew she could no longer handle being there she walked into the cafeteria on the verge of tears and went straight up to Lucas who was standing there in the middle of the courtyard talking to his basketball buddies. She tapped him on the shoulder and he stopped in mid conversation and turned around she did not even have to say a word. Lucas knew right away just by looking at her what she needed.

"Let's go"

Nothing else was said as they head to Lucas's car with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. The ride home was quiet Lucas was just trying to come up with a way to help her while Rory had silent tears flowing down her face. Lucas's heart broke for her. He knew she was not ready to face everyone but when Rory said she wanted to do something, you let her do it.

They arrived home in Rory got out of the passenger side without saying a word and headed inside. Lucas followed behind an entered carrying her book bag which she forgot in the car. Karen gave him a look of understanding

"It didn't go well I assume"

"No it was fine until everyone started giving her looks and sympathy and by lunch she couldn't handle it anymore"

"Poor girl"

"Mom she tried and it's just too hard for her and when it's time to tell about her pregnancy it will only be worse."

"I know and I'm not sure we should let her go to the funeral on Friday"

"Mom she needs closure and anyways we'll be there if she needs us"

"Lucas on just worried about all the stress it is causing her"

"I am too but she needs to say goodbye"

"Lucas had a thought about what if her grandparents show up I'm sure they've heard about Christopher's death. He once told me whom Rory is related to and the Gilmore and Hayden's have a lot of influence where they come from and I am afraid of what they will expect of Rory since she is the heiress to everything"

"If they try anything at the funeral I will step in. Anyway it would be the worst time to make Rory to deal with them"

"But now that Christopher is: I'm afraid what they will do he was the only one that kept her from that world"

"I thought her mother and father's families wanted nothing to do with them once she was born."

"That's what Christopher thought too but while he was gone for his father's funeral he found out that the event of his death everything it handed over to Rory for both families"

"But the Gilmore's are still alive so I'm confused"

"That doesn't matter just with the Hayden fortune alone she is going to inherit millions and will be required to take her rightful place in the family"

"What about her child she is eighteen they can't make her give up her child "

"They will just think it's another mark on the family's name and ask why we have to keep them from finding out."

"Like I said we'll be there if they approach her."

"I just want to give you a heads up on what might happen"

"I can understand why Christopher wanted nothing to do with them"

"Yeah"

"We also have to figure out a way so that Dan and Nathan who she really is or there will be a battle for the baby and her fortune

"I never thought of that, honey they can't find out under any circumstances. Well go check on her she really needs you. You seem to be like keeping here grounded."

Lucas gave Karen a smile and went to his room to Rory he entered and found her sleep but crying and that made Lucas is heart shatter because even in sleep she could not get away from the sadness. So he went over and lay on the bed next to her and wrapped her in his arms and hoped he could take away some of the pain.


	17. Chapter 17

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 17

After two hours, Rory awoke to find herself wrapped in the arms of Lucas. She felt safe but scared at the same time her insecurities began to creep into her mind like would Lucas leave her like every other person she had ever loved. Her mother, father, and Nathan all did what was stopping Lucas from doing the same. She knew she could not survive without him those few months where they were not talking nearly killed her. Rory needed to talk to someone that could understand not just someone she had to act as if she was not falling apart inside around. Therefore, she quickly got off the bed and left Lucas sleeping soundly. Roy felt like she was going crazy one minute she felt fine like everything was under control the next she felt like she wanted to throttle something.

She made sure she looked like she hadn't been crying then she left the room and went to the kitchen to grab some food but when she entered Karen was standing there cutting up potatoes for dinner and Rory didn't feel like dealing with more sympathy. Therefore, she grabbed an apple and headed out.

Karen was not surprised that Rory would not talk to her she could tell by the way she was acting she needed someone other than her. Rory was headed to Peyton's she seemed to be the only one that understood the feelings and pain she was experiencing. She arrived and knocked then she heard footsteps coming to the door. Peyton opened the door but was not shocked to see Rory.

"Come in"

"Thanks"

Peyton just smiled and led Rory into the living room they sat on the sofa in silence until Rory was ready to talk. Peyton knew how hard this was she decided some food because she knew Rory loved just to eat and talk she was hoping it would work this time. Meanwhile Rory lives contemplating whether she could really let her feelings known even to Peyton. She had tried to talk to Lucas but she felt he did not understand. Yes, Dan was not in his life but he was horrible in every sense of the word. Her father was the complete opposite he was caring and loving and always there for her. She did not want to face what was ahead of her without him he was her rock.

Finally, Peyton reentered the room with all of Rory's favorites but she did not seem to notice. Peyton just set down the food and sat down beside her.

"Rory"

Rory just continued to look off into space Peyton go to was worried about her. She knew what she was doing she was shutting down her emotions and the people that cared about her in the process.

"Rory please don't do this talk to me. I just want to help."

Rory finally moved her hand and looked at Peyton and another flood of tears started Peyton was glad that she was coming out of her trance. That tears did not shock Peyton chief figured Rory had cried but those tears were from shock and numbness but she was sure that Rory was finally letting her emotions come to the surface. Peyton's mind drifted back to when her mother died when she was nine and how all her friends gathered around her when she needed them most and that's what Rory needed right now.

"Rory please calm down its okay let out. I'm right here I'm not leaving you."

Peyton knew that she needed that reassurance sure both Lucas and Karen were there for her but Peyton knew what she truly needed. After a few more minutes of crying boy was finally able to calm down somewhat and began to talk with tears still in her voice.

"Peyton I'm so scared of everything that's facing me. I don't know if I can handle it without my dad."

"Rory your strong don't doubt yourself."

"My father wasn't only my father he was the other part of my soul and my best friend"

"I know my mother was the same for me"

"One minute I'm fine the next I want to break something apart. I feel like I have no outlet to let out this pain and that I'm drowning in it and I just can't reach the surface"

"Rory everyone wants to help you. You just have to let us in."

"It's like I'm in the forest and I can see the light with each of you in it I just feel rooted and can't move out of the darkness no matter how hard I try"

"I promise you it will get better"

"I just understand why God needed my father too wasn't enough that he took my mother away before I got to know her?"

"I wish I could answer that for you I really do"

"I just don't think I can handle saying goodbye"

"I know it will be extremely hard but we will all be there"

"I just wish he wasn't gone"

Once again, silent tears began to roll down and Peyton just rubbed her back to calm down. After they talked a little more Rory, headed back to Lucas's for dinner and just to forget about everything if she could. When she arrived back at the house Lucas was in his room throwing a basketball in the air and catching it. Therefore, Rory just lay beside him on the left side of the bed and watched him. Trying to get lost in the simple happiness of the moment. Lucas finally turned and looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"You okay I woke up and you weren't here and I talked to my mom and she said that you went out but she didn't know where. So I was worried."

"I'm sorry I went to talk to Peyton because I needed to talk to her about how I felt."

"Rory babe you know I'm here for you"

"I know and I appreciate it"

Lucas took her in his arms and gave her a hug.

"Lucas promise me something"

"Anything"

"Promise me you'll never leave me"

"I promise I won't until my last breath"

"Thank you I love you"

"I love you to Rory"


	18. Chapter 18

Should When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 18

Friday came too soon for Rory's liking. She knew it was going to be a horrible day but she knew she had to try to be strong. Rory was unsure about speaking at the funeral just because of her emotional state, every day was still so hard, but as she made it through she was gaining a little bit of strength every day.

She was getting ready for the day and putting on a bracelet that her father gave her when she looked down at it and ripped off her wrist and threw it on the ground and let out a horrific sob. Then she just went over to the bad and cried. Lucas and Karen were in the kitchen when they heard the commotion and Lucas looked at his mother in shock.

"Go"

Lucas did not even respond to his mother's comment he just heading straight to Rory as he entered he saw her in a fetal position on the bed. Lucas went over, picked her up off the bed, and gathered her in his arms while she sobbed.

"Rory its okay I'm here"

She has continued to cry and make us just held her to his chest as if she was a small child. He knew this was going to be hard for her and seeing like this strengthened his resolve to her. Meanwhile thoughts were going wild in Roy's head about everything. She knew Peyton was right and she had to start letting people help her but she was scared to let anyone break through the wall she had constructed around herself finally she felt the tears begin to let up and her voice return.

"Lucas I can't do this I just can't say goodbye"

Lucas was shocked that she had spoken he had felt her calming down but he was not sure if he would get her to speak yet. He was proud of her.

"Rory you can do this I will be right beside you I promise"

"I just can't face it or them I heard part of your conversation with your mother about my family"

"Oh Rory I'm sorry but mom thought just in case they decide to show up that we should that we should have some warning"

"I just don't want to have to deal with them. If they think that they can barge into my life after all these years they are mistaken"

"I know and if they decide to show I'll make sure they don't come near you"

"Thank you they're the last thing I need today"

Rory then lifted her head off Lucas's chest and looked down at the floor where the bracelet laid broken she thought the went over and bent down and picked it up and turned over in her hand like entranced her. Lucas wondered what was so special about this bracelet because he had never seen it before.

He was getting more worried about her by the minute. He needed to see the sparkle that once lit up her entire face when she was happy but it was not there any longer and he wondered if it would ever be there again. She looks so much like a shell of herself her emotions were locked away and her hands felt like ice. Therefore, he went up behind her hoping his embrace and warmth would let life come back into her body. She just laid her body back into the safety of him. Then she spoke once more.

"I remember when my dad gave this to me it was my mother's he decided to give it to me on my 11th birthday. He said she was the same age when she received it from her father and when she found out about me she wanted me to have it also but now it's ruined because I was so angry."

"Rory you have the right to be angry and I'm sure he'd understand"

"I know I wish I could stop"

"Someday you will it just takes time"

Then Lucas looked up at the clock on the bedroom wall and sighed.

"You ready it's almost time to go"

"No not really but the sooner we get this done to faster that the day will be over and that's all I want"

Lucas gave her a smile as they left the room. They entered the kitchen and Karen over to Rory and gave her a tight hug. Rory realized at that moment how much Karen was like a mother to her and she soaked up the warmth of her. When they broke the embrace, Rory smiled gratefully. Karen returned gesture and spoke.

"You ready?"

"As I will ever be"

Therefore, they all just head off to the car and to the church.

When they arrived, Rory did not say anything she just got out and headed inside. Both Lucas and Karen just looked on her knowing not to follow and that she just needed some space and time to deal with this in her own way. Therefore, they just headed inside Karen needed to find the minister to make sure everything was in place. Lucas went to find a seat as he was turning the corner he ran right into Nathan and Haley.

"What are you two doing here?"

Haley decided to answer.

"We came to pay our respects Rory was my best friend and her father meant a lot to all of us."

"Well you sure didn't act like you cared when you took Nathan away from her. I may not have liked that they were together but I was the one to pick up her broken heart she doesn't need to see you right now she's having a hard enough time as it is"

Lucas then turned and walked away from the pair still angry that they had the nerve to show up. He just had to keep those two away from Rory as he finally found a seat near the front he noticed an older looking man and two women sitting near the back row. He realized his mother was right the Hayden's and Gilmore's had shown up. Then Rory started walking down the aisle with Karen might behind her they spotted Lucas and joined him. Karen on his left Rory on his right. He leaned over to his mother and whispered. 

"Not only are both sets of grandparents here but Nathan and Haley are as well"

"Oh no this just got really bad"

"I know have you by any chance seen Brooke or Peyton?"

"Yes they are just come in as we were coming in here I didn't talk to them but I'm sure they know what to do if we need them."

"Yeah"

At that moment, the minister began the service and the whole church still.

"We are here today to celebrate the life and mourn the death of Christopher Michael Hayden. He was a son and a father and a beloved member of this community and will be terribly missed by his daughter and friends."

That was all Rory could take in before her whole body just shut how the rest of what was being said. Then the minister called her up to give a eulogy Rory stood up as if she was on autopilot and walked up to stand beside the minister. She did not speak right away she scanned the crowd and took a deep breath and then began.

"It took me so long to figure out how to say goodbye to my father. I wasn't even planning on speaking but then I realized this was my last chance to tell him I loved him and how much it meant to me"

The tears started to flow and Rory could barely get her breath. Lucas saw what was happening, got out of his seat, and went up to her, embraced her, and whispered in her ear.

"You can do this I'm right here and I'm so proud of you."

Rory hugged him tight and began to speak once again.

"My father was the best man always there for everything I ever needed while growing up. We grew up together it was us against the world and he was always the one person I could count on whatever happened. I love you dad goodbye"

Then she stepped down and the rest of the funeral continued in a blur for her. The burial was quick and by the end all Rory wanted to do was go back to the house. Lucas watched her and was glad that she had spoken but she had not said a word since leaving the church. She was standing in front of Christopher's grave just staring at the engraving on the headstone. He went up behind her and touched her on the shoulder she did not respond to his touch she just continued to stare finally Lucas had to physically turn her so that she was facing him.

"Rory we need to go back to the house it's getting late"

She did not respond to what he said she just buried her head in his chest and cried.

"Come on"

Lucas led her away from the cemetery into the car with Karen was waiting they got in and drove home without a word. Roy was just looking out the window they arrived home and a car was parked in the driveway they had never seen before Karen turned to Lucas.

"Get Rory inside now I'll deal with this"

Lucas carefully scooped Rory out at the back seat because she had fallen asleep on the exhaustion of the day. Karen watched as Lucas left and then turned to deal with the car in the driveway she walked up and knocked on the window. The older gentleman rolled down the window and Karen spoke.

"Can I help you? You're trespassing on my property and would like you to leave"

"I'm sorry I'm Richard Gilmore and we're here to speak with our granddaughter"

"I'm sorry but that's not possible"

"We're not leaving until we have spoken to her"

"She's been through enough can't this wait?"

"It can't she has responsibilities that she needs to deal with"

"I can't understand why you think you can come now and rip Rory away from everything and everyone she knows"

"We let her slip away but now she needs to take her place in society where she belongs"

By this point, they both were yelling and Lucas came out to see what the problem was.

"Mom?"

Karen turned to Lucas.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes honey they were just about to leave"

Then all three occupants got out of the car and stood in front of Karen go to any line and Lucas.

"Like I said we will not be leaving until we see our granddaughter"

"Well then you'll be waiting for a long time because I know Rory has no intention of seeing you or speaking to you ever"

"Who are you to tell us what she wants?" Richard challenged

"I am her best friend and she told me what she wanted and she doesn't want you in her life ever" Lucas responded

"Well I never" Emily responded

"You really need to leave now before Rory finds out you're here" Karen replied

Then Lucas and Karen headed back inside hoping that they would Rory deal with all this grief in peace but they knew one way or another this was not over by a long shot.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This will be my last update until the beginning of February because I'm moving in two weeks and won't have Internet access until the beginning of the month. Although I am working on chapter 20 as we speak.

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 19

A couple of days later Lucas and Rory were at Karen's Café helping because she was a short hand. Rory was wiping and down the counters in front and Lucas was in the back stock in the storeroom. All of a sudden, she heard the bell ring above the entrance so she turned to greet them.

"One moment please"

"Hello Rory"

Rory was so shocked that she dropped what she was doing and the glass she was holding shattered as they hit the floor she turned to them wide-eyed and gasped.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to talk" Richard replied

"Well I have nothing to say to you so you can just go back to where you came from"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden we are not leaving until you talk to us"

"You have no right to tell me what to do now not ever"

"We are your family"

"No you're not your just relatives you wanted nothing to do with us but now that he's gone you think you can just come here like you've always cared well I'm telling you can't"

"Rory please" Emily finally spoke

"No I have nothing to say please leave and never contact me again"

"Rory stopped being a child you have responsibilities now," Richard argued

All of a sudden, Rory went white as a sheet. Emily went up to her and led her over to the closest table.

"Are you okay?"

Rory nodded no and Emily turned to Richard.

"Find help"

Richard grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911. Lucas heard the commotion and it went out to investigate as he entered the main room he saw Rory sitting and her grandparents standing around her he went up to them angry that they had not left and decided to confront Rory at the worst time possible.

"What happened?"

Emily turned to him and spoke.

"We were just talking and she lost all her coloring all the sudden"

"I asked you not to bother her she's been through enough"

"The ambulance will be here in 20 minutes" Richard the closing his cell phone

Lucas pushed them out of the way, bent down in front of Rory, and spoke softly.

"Rory talk to me tell me what's wrong"

"It hurts Lucas and I'm dizzy"

"Okay sit tight to ambulance is on its way you'll be okay I promise"

Just as the words were out of his mouth the EMTs came rushing through the front door and up to them.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Lucas took control and explained the situation

"Rory was cleaning up and her grandparents showed up they got into an argument which I heard in back so I came out to check it out and found it like this"

"Okay thanks"

The EMTs asked Rory the one question she did not want to answer in front of Richard and Emily.

"Miss any chance you're pregnant?"

Rory nodded yes and the EMTs looked at her sympathetically

"How far along are you?"

"Three months"

"Okay well were going to get you to the hospital and make sure everything is okay"

Rory just nodded as the EMTs brought over a stretcher and helped her on. Then EMT turned to the three around him.

"Who's coming with us?"

Lucas turned and responded

"I am"

"Okay"

Then Richard spoke

"We will follow you and meet you there"

Lucas was too worried about Rory and the baby to argue that he would deal with than when they were alone.

They arrived at the hospital not 20 minutes later, and rushed Rory into the emergency room and gave all her stats as the doctors rushed around her. Lucas was at a loss of what to do next he just hoped the baby was going to be okay. Just then Richard and Emily entered the emergency room and what rushing up to Lucas.

"How is she?" They asked in unison

"I don't know anything yet"

"We're sorry we didn't know but I can't believe she made the same mistake her parents did" Emily spoke with disdain and disgust in her voice.

Lucas was in shock that they thought their wonderful granddaughter was a mistake. Finally, he decided they needed a reality check

"Excuse me my best friend is not a mistake she's a caring and loving person and wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you"

Richard and Emily just did there at a loss for words trying to figure out how to respond to Lucas's statement as they watched Lucas walked to the closest waiting room chair they joined him at a few minutes later but did not speak. The waiting seemed endless to Lucas then he spotted Dr. Peterson he got out of his chair and rushed up to her.

"How is Rory?"

Dr. Peterson looked at Lucas with a small smile on her face.

"She's fine and so are the babies but I would like to keep her overnight for observation"

Lucas was just glad that the fight with her grand parents did not cause any harm to either one of them. Then it sunk in what Dr. Peterson had said. She had said to Rory and the babies are fine which meant Rory needed his help more than ever before and he was going to be there for them.


	20. Chapter 20

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 20

Lucas turned to Emily and Richard with an angry look on his face.

"You can leave now you have done enough damage"

"She's our granddaughter we have every right to be here" Richard responded

"Your argument nearly caused Rory to lose her children and I think she made it perfectly clear that she does not want to speak with you"

Both Gilmore's were angry that they were being dismissed by in their eyes someone in a lower class but they knew it was pointless to argue. Therefore, they gathered there are things and left without another word spoken.

Dr. Peterson and Lucas watch them go then Lucas turned to her.

"Sorry about that as you gather those are her grandparents and they showed up at her father's funeral yesterday and then confronted her today while we were at my mother's Café which the argument they had caused Rory to be here"

"I see well luckily nothing went wrong" Dr. Peterson replied

"I thank God for that"

"Right now Rory is resting but she did ask for you so you can see her. She's in room 447."

"Thanks does she know yet about the babies?" Her

"Not yet we sedated her to help her get some rest. You can be the one to tell her if you like"

"I think that's the best plan of action because of the circumstances."

"Okay well I have other patients to check on tell Rory I will check in later"

"I will"

Then they parted ways and Lucas headed to find Rory's room. He found it quickly and entered and what he saw made his heart melt. Roy was sleeping soundly with her hand placed protectively on her abdomen. Once again, he was thankful that the babies were all right. He went up to her bed and pulled a chair up he stroked her cheek until she began to wake.

"Lucas?" Roy wondered with sleep still evident in her voice.

"Yeah sweetheart I'm right here"

"Where am I what happened?"

"Babe you're at the hospital but you're fine and so are the babies but you gave us quite a scare"

"Are my grandparents still here?"

"No I sent them away there the reason your land here in the first place"

Then it hit Rory what Lucas had about the baby when he referred to it he said babies she turned to Lucas to overwhelmed by the thought of raising two children got just one on her own.

"Lucas did you see babies or baby I just wanted to make sure I heard you correctly?"

"Rory while Dr. Peterson was examining you she did a ultra sound and found twins"

Rory just looked at him blankly for a moment then burst into tears Lucas gathered her in his arms and let her cry for a moment.

"Rory I promise you everything will be all right"

Her sobs turned to whimpers and she lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"Lucas I can't handle two children on my own without a father"

Rory's statement for Lucas was like a punch in the gut he thought she understood that he was willing to take on the role of father to these babies. He could not get the words out to respond to her so instead he replied

"I'm going to find Dr. Peterson so that we can take you home"

"Okay"

With that, Lucas turned and left the room without another word leaving Rory extremely confused and hurt.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: To my readers and sorry I haven't updated in a long while I move the end of January also work has been crazy I've been in charge of a fundraiser that was put on last night. So again, I am sorry for not updating as you can tell I have been busy.

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 21

Rory was released the next day and had strict orders from Dr. Peterson to avoid stress at all costs. Lucas had picked her up but would not speak or even look at her, which made her even more confused. They arrived home and Karen was waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Are you alright Rory?"

"Yeah the babies and I are fine but I am worn out so I'm going to go lay down for a while."

"Sure I will check on you later"

Rory gave her a small smile then headed off to her bedroom the minute she was out of sight Karen turned to Lucas.

"What's going on with you why won't you speak to her?"

"It's nothing mom really"

"Excuse me if I don't believe you I saw the way you looked at her the other day while we were waiting for help to arrive"

"Mom it's nothing I promise"

Karen knew she would not get anything out of him when he was upset. Therefore, she just let it go as she watched Lucas head to the living room.

Meanwhile, Rory was laying on her bed trying to figure out why Lucas was pulling away all the sudden. She thought they had come to an understanding Rory was going crazy so she got out her cell phone and dialed Brooke's number. She waited patiently for her to pick up on the second ring she did.

"Hello?"

"Brooke it's Rory I need to see you and Peyton"

"Are you okay? I heard what happened yesterday"

"Yeah I'm fine all fill you in when we meet at the mall in twenty minutes"

"Sure we'll be there"

"Thanks"

They hung up and Rory off the bed, left the room, and headed for the kitchen. Rory noticed Lucas in the living room but he made no effort to acknowledge her and her and that made her angry that she did not want to deal with it now. She entered the kitchen and smile at Karen.

"I'm going to go at me up with Peyton and Brooke I can't stand being cooped up any longer"

"Rory I don't think that's a good idea you just got out of the hospital"

"Karen please"

"Just promise me you'll be careful"

"I will"

"Okay see you later"

Rory left not long after that and Lucas hearing her conversations from the living room was furious that his mother would let her go out after just getting out of the hospital. Therefore, he went in the kitchen and a look at Karen.

"How could you just let her go she nearly lost her children and just got out of the hospital?"

"Lucas she is not doing anything dangerous she's meeting up with Brooke and Peyton. Plus I'm not her parent she can do whatever she wants"

"I'm just so worried about her mom"

"Lucas we please tell me where this is all coming from?"

"Mom I wish I knew myself ever since I found out she was pregnant all I wanted to do was protect her after the way Nathan treated her"

"Honey is there any chance you're developing feelings for her?"

"Mom are you serious?"

"Lucas think about it I mean really think about it I've seen the way you care about her"

Lucas was speechless he just stood there letting his mother's words sink in and it was as if a ton of bricks had hit him at once with the realization that he was in love with his best friend.


	22. Chapter 22

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 22

Rory was driving to the mall to meet Brooke and Peyton like she had planned when all of a sudden she felt herself being pulled toward the cemetery. She had not been there since they buried her father to which felt like a million years ago but it'd only been three days ago. Rory got out of her car and stood at the entrance for a moment part of her needed to face her fear and say a final goodbye to her father without anyone around when they had the funeral she felt as if she was in haze. Her feet led her over to her father's grave with our consciously moving. She stood in front of the cold stone, which held her father's name, and her eyes once again filled with tears and she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Daddy I miss you so much and wish you were here I really need you my children need their grandfather. I am sure you know that mom's parents and Grandmother Hayden showed up at the funeral. Don't worry Lucas kept me away from them but then I ended up in the hospital. I was so scared when the doctor told me that I was having twins that I said some things while Lucas was in the room and you will even look at me now I'm so confused right now because I think I'm starting to fall in love with him. I am not sure he feels the same way I have been so scared to confront it. I really wish you were here dad."

The tears that had pooled in her eyes were now falling in river down her face. Somehow, she made it back to her car but once she got in she did not start the engine she just put her head on the steering wheel and she continued to cry.

Meanwhile Brooke and Peyton were waiting for Rory in the food court in the mall, she was already 15 minute late, and both girls were getting worried about her after everything that had been thrown at her recently.

"Do you think we should call Karen and see if they know where she is Brooke?" Peyton asked with worry creeping into her voice.

"Definitely" Brooke replied

Without another word, Peyton dialed Lucas's number. Both girls hoped they knew where Rory was. Karen picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Karen its Peyton Brooke and I are here at the malls waiting for Rory to meet us in just 20 minutes late do you know where she is?"

"Peyton when she left here she was headed to meet up with you I don't know where she is but I'm as worried about her as you are I will send Lucas out to look for her when we find her I will let you know."

"Thank you"

With that, they both hung up and Karen called to Lucas.

"Lucas"

Lucas came running from his room and he entered the kitchen he saw the worried look on his mother's face.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"Rory was going to meet Brooke and Peyton at the mall and she never showed up and I'm worried"

"Don't worry I'll go see if I can find her and I'll be back when I do"

Lucas left feelings just as worried as his mother did yet he also felt guilt about the way he had treated her and he promised himself that once he found her he'd tell her how he feels about her. Lucas checked everywhere he could think of the library, the café, and Tric, she was nowhere to be found, and as the minutes passed, he was getting more worried. The last place he checked was the cemetery he hoped she was not there by his hopes were dashed once he spotted her car outside the gated entrance. Lucas got out of his car, headed over to Rory's car, opened the driver's side door, reached in, guided her out, and embraced her. Rory clung to Lucas just wanting to feel someone's strong embrace around her.

"Shhh… sweetheart it's all right I'm here and I'm not going anywhere I promise. I am so sorry about the way I treated you. Can you forgive me?"

Lucas realized how upset she was he just wanted to get her to calm down so she would not need to go back to the hospital and so he could find out what had her so upset.

"Rory please calm down and tell me what's wrong."

Rory's tears finally lessen and she finally got the courage up to look at Lucas.

"I'm so scared of Lucas"

"Of what sweetheart you can tell me you know that"

"Of what my heart wants and that you don't feel the same way and if you don't I couldn't handle losing you to"

Lucas's heart leapt was Rory is saying what he thought she was did she love him

"Rory baby I feel the same way about you I realized it in the hospital the other day I think deep down I've always loved you"

Roy was shocked by his words that it took her moment to form a thought.

"Lucas I felt the same way for a long while and to finally admit it makes my heart lighter"

With a smile, Rory finally said the words Lucas had been waiting to hear forever

"I love you Lucas Scott"

With a sparkle in his eyes, Lucas returned her feelings.

"I love you too Rory Hayden"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update life has been hectic personally, work related, and then I also had total writer 's block had my friend Donna help me finish the chapter so I could get it posted.

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 23

After confessing her love to Lucas, Rory looked at him with shock and shame and took off running in the opposite direction and away from what she was feeling. Lucas knew where she was headed, but decided to give her some time and then follow. He knew this was the way she would react.

After finding Rory at the cemetery, Lucas had taken her to their spot in which they discovered at the age of seven. It was a huge oak tree in the center of the Tree Hill City Park. As they sat down not a word was spoken between them. Lucas knew what was going through Rory's head, so he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close to him, and whispered in her ear.

"Rory, please talk to me babe, I really want to help you."

Rory was facing away from him; she just could not look at him not after confessing her feelings even though he felt the same way, this one confession had changed everything. Rory was so lost and confused.

"Rory, please talk to me."

Lucas pleaded with her, but Rory would still not look at him.

"Sweetheart, I know that you're scared, but please know that I was telling you the truth when I told you I loved you, because I really do."

Rory had tears in her eyes, but she refused to let Lucas see them. However, she knew he deserved to know how she felt even if the truth would hurt him. She finally got the courage up to face him; she looked right into his eyes, which reminded her of an ocean.

"Lucas, please understand that I do love you, I really do, but everyone that I have ever cared about has left me, I just can't open my heart again. I can't deal with more pain in my life."

Lucas looked at her with so much love that it broke her heart. Then, he began to talk.

"Rory, I know lately it feels like everyone you have ever love has left you, but I promise you that I won't. I won't leave you, I will never go."

"Lucas, I know you love me as I love you too, but I just need sometime to deal with everything."

"Sweetheart, I promise I won't push you, but please know I'm here. Forever, I am."

"I know that you're here for me, that you're here. I just need this time to think of everything, to process it."

"I do understand that, I understand how you're feeling, I do. Please do not shut me out. I want us, I really do. I will give you the time and space that you need, I promise."

"I know that you will. I will be thinking and going through everything and once I know my decision, I will either call or text you, I promise. I do. God, why is this so hard?"

"Because we make it that way." He smiled. "I will let you have all the time in the world for you to decide everything."

She smiled and left Lucas standing there. He knew deep in his heart and his soul, that they would be together soon and very happy, he would do anything for Rory and him to be a couple.


	24. Chapter 24

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 24

A/N: Sorry, it as taken e so long to update I realize I have not updated since May I am so sorry after I got back from my trip life was hectic wrapping up my previous job, then finding a new one which I did and I started the next week plus my grandmamma was in town I just haven't had time to update.

After leaving, Lucas at the cemetery Rory ended up just walking through Tree Hill trying to sort out her feelings. She thought about seeking out Brooke and Peyton but she knew that they had never been in this situation before even though if she went to them they would say they understood. However, for this, she needed an unbiased point of view and for that, she knew who to go to.

She ended up in front Keith's Body Shop she knew he cared about her and Lucas says she felt she could trust him. She got up the courage and headed inside she tentatively went up to the office door and knocked.

"Come in" the voice, replied

Rory slowly opens the door and stood in the doorway. Keith looked up when he heard the door open but no footsteps following he was surprised to see the girl thought of like a daughter on the other side looking so nervous and tentative this worried him.

"Rory honeys come and sit down"

Rory slowly and the chair opposite Keith's desk without saying a word.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you'd give me some advice"

"I can try"

"I feel like you're the only one that would understand my situation because you helped Karen at one point in your life raise Lucas."

"Karen's a strong woman she could have done it without me there to help but I'm glad I was there for them I don't regret a moment of it. What's this all about Roy?"

"Keith I feel as if history is repeating itself. I am in Karen's position seventeen and pregnant and Nathan has taken Dan's role choosing Haley over me and his children at least she is not pregnant. However, he still choosing her instead of taking responsibility for the consequences of his actions and helping me raise our children. Lucas through no fault of his own has stepped into your role and basically offered to be a surrogate father to his brother's children like you were to him."

"Well Lucas was taught to always help the ones you love in any way possible."

"But that's the thing Keith is not his problem or responsibility to help me it's Nathan."

"I know that and so does he but he knows what it's like not to have a father in his life and he just wants to spare your children from that pain. So Rory my advice to you is let him help you if he's willing to be there."

"I just don't want him to resent me years later because he helped me raise children that were not even his." she replied solemnly

She moved her gaze downward so the Keith would not see the tears rolling down her cheeks. Keith's heart went out to the young girl in front of him he knew she was so hurt lost and confused. Keith got from behind his desk, went over to Rory, and lifted her head so that she was looking at him.

"Rory it's going to be okay Lucas won't resent you if you let him help you."

"I know it's just I can't handle anyone leaving me again in my life."

"Rory you'll just have to trust that Lucas loves you and will do anything in his power not to leave you."

"I know I'm just so scared he finally admitted that he loves me and after that I told him I loved him to then I just left him standing at the cemetery."

"Oh Rory." He replied sympathetically

"I know but I'm so confused and scared."

"You two just need to sit down and talk I mean really talk."

"I know we do."

All the sudden Rory looked at her watch and realized how late it was getting and that she had better get home before Karen and Lucas send out a search party.

"I better get going Keith before they get too worried thanks for listening to my problems."

"It's no problem you know that I will always be here for you."

"Thanks again".

Keith just smiled as he watched Rory leave knowing that his nephew was very lucky.

Leaving Keith's Rory felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders she knew what she needed to do for once she was going after what she wanted and what she wants was Lucas.


	25. Chapter 25

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 25

A/N: I figured since you wanted so long for the last update you deserved another one quickly

Rory returned back to Karen's with a mission to avoid her feelings for him any longer. As she entered the house, she spotted Lucas on the deck on the phone. For a moment, she wondered who was talking to but she figured he would tell her later he always did.

Therefore, she decided to wait for him in the living room. Then she realized that Karen was not at home which was somewhat odd because she was always home around five from the café. At that moment Lucas, reenter the house with a smile on his face at that moment his smile increased tenfold because he spotted Rory on the couch, went over, and sat beside her.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Who you on the phone with when I came in?"

"My mom she said that she was going to be home late because she was going on a date with Keith tonight so I guess were on own for dinner."

"Okay"

Roy's mind flashed back to our earlier conversation with Keith she knew that he would not betray her confidence and tell Karen what they had talked about. Lucas noticed the dazed look on her face and got a little worried.

"Earth to Rory you still with me?"

Rory finally heard Lucas's voice and came out of her daze.

"Lucas sorry I just spaced out for a moment."

"I realized that you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine really"

"Okay"

Rory was still struggling with how to bring up the topic that was acting like White elephant in the room. Finally, she could not take any longer.

"Lucas I really need to talk to you and I need you not to talk till I'm finished okay"

Lucas was nervous about what she wanted to talk about he was afraid that she was rethinking her statement about loving him but he hesitantly agreed.

"Okay"

"Thank you"

Rory took a few deep breaths and began to talk.

"Lucas please understand where I'm coming from I'm scared, confused and angry everyone I've ever loved has died or abandoned to me when I need them most. Except you and I love you for that but I cannot let you put your life on hold for me and my children it's just not right or your responsibility to do so. Plus I don't want you to resent me years later because you never got what you wanted out of life because he you helped me like your uncle helped your mother."

After hearing what Rory, he had to say Lucas sat there stunned and unable to form a response. Rory felt as if her worst fears were confirmed and instead of looking into Lucas's eyes to see the truth she got up off the couch and ran outside as fast as her legs would carry her. As she got outside, she did not quite know where to go. Therefore, she just let her legs carry her where they wanted to go.

She ended up at the River court as she stopped at the center she sat down a began to sob. She was hoping what Lucas had said at the beginning of her pregnancy about him always being there would still be true but her hopes were dashed now. She truly felt alone in every sense of the word. Every time something good was happening in her life, something bad always had to come around and ruin it.

Meanwhile Lucas was still in shock about how things played out he could not understand why Rory had it stuck in her head that she was incapable of being loved because it was the furthest thing from the truth. He just wished that she would open her heart to him so that he could show her the extent of his love for her. He had made up his mind that this time he would not let her go without a fight.

All of a sudden, he knew where she was because when she truly wanted to be alone she always went there. Therefore, Lucas headed to the driveway, got in his car, and headed to find the key to his heart so he headed to the River court. She had had her say now it is time he had his.


	26. Chapter 26

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 26

A/N: Since yesterday was my birthday, I decided you needed an update

Lucas arrived at the River Court and sat in the car for a moment longer as he watched Rory sitting on top of the picnic table crying. His heart broke in a million pieces for her after about five minutes he got out of the car and approached where she was sitting and watched a moment longer before speaking.

"Rory"

Rory heard his voice but was scared to turn around afraid to see the disappointment in his face because once again she had ran away from her problems instead of facing them.

Lucas waited for a response but when he got none he decided to take matters into his own hands. He physically took her by the shoulders that she was faced him. Although her head was down, she would not make eye contact with him. She started talking in such a slight whisper that Lucas could barely hear what she was saying.

"I know what you are going to say and its okay really"

It hurt Lucas deeply that Rory still could not trust him not to leave her. However, he would just have to gain her trust and show her he was not going anywhere. He took his hand and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him in his eyes and he began to speak.

"Sweetie you really don't please let me say what I need to then you may speak."

"But Lucas."

"Rory please let me just say this."

Rory hesitantly agreed and nodding her head and Lucas gave her a small smile.

"Thank you"

His heart began to pound in nervousness for what he was about to say.

"Rory I know you're scared angry and confused but please let me help you. I promise I will not leave you or your children and I promise I do want to be a father to children not just the uncle. I am not doing this out of obligation I am doing this because I love you and I love these children so please let me help you and let me love you."

By the end of Lucas's speech Rory had tears rolling down her face and could not come up with the words to respond to Lucas's declaration. Therefore, she got up off the table, went straight for Lucas's open arms, and waited to speak until her tears subsided. Lucas was shocked by her reaction but was glad she chose not to run again.

"Shhh… Rory I'm right here and not going anywhere I promise you"

Rory's crying finally stopped and she was able to talk.

"Lucas you have no idea how much that means to me and I truly love you so yes if you want you can be the father of my children not just their uncle."

"Thank you for this Rory really I will prove to you that what I'm saying is true."

Then their lips met and they kissed as if they were only two people in the world.


	27. Chapter 27

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 27

Three months later:

Roy is now six and a half months pregnant and Lucas and her are going strong sometimes it is hard for her to trust that Lucas will be true to his word but she was trying. Lucas was being so understanding but they were in a relationship and happy for the most part.

Today they were going to find out the gender of their children. Rory was trying to fight off the sadness of Nathan missing this moment in his children's lives she realized that some part of her would always have feelings for him because he gave her reason to keep breathing after her father died. In addition, her being pregnant helped her confront her feelings for Lucas and for that, she would always be grateful. However, he made his choice long ago and he has to live with it and so did she.

Meanwhile, Lucas was on the phone getting the final details on the surprise baby shower Brooke and Peyton were throwing for Rory later at Karen's Café. He really hoped that this would help her out of the dark place she was in which she had been in lately. He realized how hard this was for her the further along she got in her pregnancy realizing that her life was changing in a way she had never planned.

Just then, Lucas heard her bedroom door open and she stepped out ready to start their day. He gave her a smile, grabbed her hand and the backpacks, headed out the door, and headed to school until the doctors appointments at 130 they rode in silence both placed in their own thoughts.

They arrived at school Lucas got out first went around to Rory's side, opened her door, and helped her out as she exited the car. It was really the first time Lucas really got a good look at her face because she was facing away from him in the car. He put his arm out to stop her as she turned to enter the school. She looked at like there is no soul in her eyes. This worried Lucas even more about her current state.

"Rory what is going on? You're scaring me please talk to me honey."

"Nothing I'm fine we have to get going or we are going to be late."

Lucas released his loose grip on her and followed her into school he knew now was not the time but he promised himself that he would get to the bottom of what ever was bugging her. He truly did not like to see her unhappy. The only thing he could think of was talking to Dr. Peterson after their appointments. Therefore, he just headed into the school putting his worries behind him and followed Rory to class.

As the day wore on Rory kept thinking about how everything that she was doing felt as if she were having an out of body experience. Anything she did lately felt as if her emotions were raging one moment and then the next she was in such depression the next moment she did not think it was worth it any longer. The worst part was that she did not know where this is coming from or how to express it to anyone and she knew if she shared these feelings, all she would get was a sympathetic look from everyone and that was the last thing she wanted. She felt as if she was going crazy and she just wanted it to stop.

She knew Lucas was worried about her but she was getting tired of him hovering all the time. As she got to her locker she felt as if someone was watching her this feeling she was used to because as it was now she was the gossip topic of the whole student body she knew it and they didn't try to hide it she could hear what was being said the gossip was

_Poor Rory Hayden no family to speak of and she's been left pregnant by Nathan Scott and left to raise them on her own and Lucas has stepped into help her it's history repeating itself 17 years later._

She tried to ignore it but in truth, it was really getting to her. She just wanted to be left alone and blend back into the background as she used to. At moments like this, she wished she had never met Nathan Scott. All she could do was hold her head up high and not let it bother her.

She really did not care what people thought she just wanting to be left alone to live her life. For the most part, she was and she only hard the comments when none of her friends was around because people knew not to say a word when they were around.

As she finished putting away her textbooks for the day, she felt Lucas's arms wrapped around her and the small smile on her face. She turned and gave him a small peck on the lips. Lucas was pleasantly surprised by this because of her mood earlier that morning. After a moment he spoke.

"You ready to go to our appointment?"

"Yeah let's go see our children."

"Then we can finally take out names and a nursery theme."

What Lucas did not know was that Rory had already picked out names the moment she found out that she was having twins. From the time she was a little girl she had always wanted to honor her mother's memory and continue with the Lorelai tradition and if her instincts are right she knew she was going to have a son also the and it just felt right to honor her father's memory also by naming her son Christopher. She just hoped once Lucas found out he was not too angry. She tried to put that thought out of her mind and focus on something happier.


	28. Chapter 28 is a new chapter

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 28

A/N: I know it has been forever since I updated I am so sorry about that y life has been crazy with work and stuff in general and I have been a little stuck on this chapter. I promise to update more regularly from now on.

Lucas and Rory arrived at Dr. Peterson's office, check in, and sat down not saying a word to each other. Lucas noticed by Rory's body language that something was bothering her. He knew he needed to get her to talk to him. Therefore, he got up from his seat and knelt down in front of her so he could see her face. He put his index finger under her chin when she would not meet his eyes.

"Sweetheart what's the matter you've been quiet since we left school?"

Rory just looked into his eyes with tears pooling in hers. All she could think was your Lucas was taking care of her and her children and she could not seem to break down the walls she seemed to build around her heart. She could not bring herself to let him break through that. She thought she had let all this fall to the wayside at moments like this she felt as if she was back at square one.

Lucas could see that Rory was trying to work through something in her head and he just wanted her to finally talk to him but just as Lucas was going to try to get her to talk to them again a nurse called Rory's name.

"Rory Hayden"

Rory Herter name and quickly got your feet without saying a word Lucas groaned inwardly in frustration and gave for a look that said this conversation was not over as he put his hand on the middle of her back to guide her into the exam room. Once they entered the room when he changed into the gown that was waiting for her than the nurse took her vitals asked all the usual questions to which Rory gave quick answers then looked away as soon as possible. Then the nurse left leaving the teens in an awkward silence. Finally after what seemed like hours Dr. Peterson finally knocked and entered with a smile on her face but once she saw the look on their faces and smiled disappeared.

She could tell something was going on between the two and that made her very concerned about Rory. She looked Rory then spoke.

"Well everything looks good you to a Rory I'm still a little concerned about your weight gain because of how far along you are and your weight is in the low percentile for this stage so I'm going to give you a food plan to follow until your eighth month. I am only recommending this because we do not want your twins to have a low birth weights and it is likely that you will deliver before 40 weeks which is common in multiple births but please let me assure you that this is a precaution for your health and theirs."

Both Lucas and Rory's head was swimming from that information they were just given. Or a promised herself that she would take better care of herself the remaining months of pregnancy she did not want to cause her children any harm. She also knew that Lucas would now watch her more closely than ever before.

At the same moment as Lucas was thinking along the same lines as Rory he had been. He was really concerned about her since her father's funeral three months ago he knew she was putting on a front for the world but on many occasions at night he heard or a crying herself to sleep and he had noticed her not eating some days or barely at all others. Lucas was not sure how to approach the subject with her because he knew that she would just brush it off as nothing to worry about. However, he hoped now that Dr. Peterson had brought up the subject that she would have to deal with it

Just then, both of them were brought of their thoughts by Dr. Peterson speaking.

"Are you ready to see your children Rory?"

"Yes"

"Okay let's get started then"

Dr. Peter got the ultrasound machine ready while Rory lifted up her shirt to getting ready for the cool gel on her stomach.

Lucas stood beside her gripping her hand with a smile on his face. Rory squeezed his hand back and gave him a small smile at that moment where he turned her head and connected eyes with Lucas and all she could be in them was warmth and comfort and at that moment she knew that all her insecurities had no merit and that she could truly trust her feelings of love for Lucas months ago she had told Lucas she was in love with him but now that she thought about it at that point she was still confused and hurt by the way Nathan and had treated her. So at that point and time she figured that she had said I love you Lucas prematurely because she was afraid of losing him to. Now she knew with are doubt that she loved Lucas in a way that she could not survive without him and she could not wait to tell him.

At that moment, Rory broke eye contact with Lucas and she turned her head to see the ultrasound screen.

"Well Rory everything looks good baby A looks like it weighs 3 lbs. 2 oz. at the moment and baby B is 3 lbs. 4 oz. at the moment and you measure 40 inches right now which is good."

"I'm glad"

"Do you and Lucas want to know the sexes?"

Rory knew that she wanted even know she knew what Dr. Peterson might say she thought as if she was carrying both a boy and girl. Rory turned once again to look at Lucas and he gave her nod that it was okay with him. Therefore, Rory turned back to Dr. Peterson spoke.

"Yes we want to know"

"Okay give me a minute then I should be able to tell you"

It took a moment with Dr. Peterson moving the wand around Rory's stomach before she spoke again.

"While it looked as if you have yourself a baby boy and girl."

A look of sheer happiness crossed both teens' faces even Dr. Peterson had a smile on her face she was so glad she could give Rory a bit of good news after everything that she was dealing with.

"Well Rory we are done here for today I will see you next month."

"Okay thing to Dr. Peterson."

"My pleasure."

With that, she turned and left leaving Lucas to help Rory get ready to leave.

"I can't believe that Lucas a boy and girl I'm so happy."

"I am right there with you sweetheart."

"To tell you the truth Lucas I woke up this morning with a feeling that I was having one of each."

"I'm not surprised they say mothers have this intuition about their children. My mother that she knew that I was a boring before the doctor told her also. I'm just surprise you didn't say anything"

"While I didn't want to get my hopes up I hope you're not mad."

"Rory Honey I'm not mad I'm the farthest thing from it."

"Good I love you Lucas I mean really love you for all the help you've given me and for being my safe haven."

Lucas was shocked he knew that Rory loved him he was just confused why she was acting like this then he decided to figure it was just hormones and was just glad to warrior was breaking through her self-imposed exile.

As they got in the car, Rory turned to Lucas and her face was in such a wide smile that it made her eyes sparkle. Lucas was hoping with all his heart that this meant that the dark times were passed and all they had to look forward to was a bright future with their family.


	29. Chapter 29

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 29

Rory was so excited about the news that she wanted to go to the café the moment they got in the car. At the mention of the Lucas suddenly remembered the surprise baby shower that Brooke, Peyton, and his mother were throwing her. The party had been planned for three weeks. Lucas could not believe that he had forgotten about it when he thought about what they were doing today. Therefore, he turned a Rory with a smile and spoke

"Sounds great to me honey."

Therefore, Lucas turned the car in the direction of the café and hoped Roy would not be too angry about the surprise waiting for her. As they poured out into the café Rory noticed that it was dark which she thought was strange in the middle of the day. She turned to Lucas with a concerned look on her face.

"Lucas it's a little strange that the cafés closed in the middle of the day."

"Maybe mom had to run an errand" he lied nervously.

As they entered, the lights snapped on and everyone yelled surprise Rory turned to Lucas with a shocked look on her face.

"What do you do?"

"We planned surprise baby shower I hoped it would cheer you up some"

Rory felt blessed by her friend's generosity and love she looked around at the smiling faces around her with tears in our eyes. She turned so that she was facing everyone with a smile on her face.

"Thank you everyone for everything really this is so wonderful thank you again"

After Rory's speech Brooke broke through the crowd with Peyton and Karen are right behind her. Brooke took Rory in her arms and gave her a small hug.

"I'm so glad you like it I was so worried"

"The only question I have is how to pull it off because I really didn't have any clue?"

"I can answer that" Karen replied stepping forward.

"We just planned this when you and Lucas were out or after hours here"

"Well it's great thank you for all your hard work just for me"

"It was a pleasure we love you Rory" all three respond.

At that moment, Brooke decided to break up the somber mood that had engulfed them all.

"It's a baby shower lets have some fun"

The whole group laughed at Brooke's enthusiasm and the group decided to have some fun.

A few hours later the party was winding down all and all Rory thought that they might need a U-Haul for all the gifts she had received. The list of gifts consisted of everything she would need including baby bibs, blankets, a double stroller, and car seats and so much more. All in pink, blue, yellow, and green since no one but Lucas and Rory knew the sexes of the babies.

As the last guest was leaving, Lucas took his attention away from the conversation he was having with his mother and looked at Rory he noticed how happy and exhausted she looked at the same time. Therefore, we said goodbye to his mother and headed over to where Rory was standing and put his hand on her waist. She turned at his touch and looked him in the eye.

"You ready to go sweetheart?"

"Yeah handsome I am"

"Okay well that let's go everybody knows were ready to leave"

Rory gave him a small smile as they walked out of the café into the cool night air. Rory was snuggling into Lucas is arms and was so glad that she had him in her life because she knew she truly could have never made it through the last few months without him.

"Lucas thank you that was exactly what I needed"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it baby. I'm just so glad to see your smile once again for a while I was really worried about you"

"I know you were and I'm sorry about the way I was acting. For a while there it fell after everything and everyone was on fast forward and I was on pause stack in all the pain and grief I was dealing with"

Lucas was shocked that was how she was feeling because he had thought that she had dealt with these issues but he realized how ridiculous that was because Rory had lost so much in a short period.

"Sweetheart why didn't you come to my mom, me, or the girls?"

"Lucas I felt as if I was in a glass box with no means of escape."

"Oh Rory you are not alone everyone is here for you"

"I know that now but at the time I just didn't know how to ask for help"

Rory felt that the confession she had just made lifted a weight off her chest and the two teens drove home in a comfortable silence.


	30. Chapter 30

When You Need Me I Will Be There

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 30

Two months later:

Rory is 8 ½ months pregnant and anxiously awaiting the arrival of the twins. Everything was ready for them, and now she was decorated half-and-half boy and girl theme for their little boy race cars and clouds. For the little princess like Lucas like to call her, there was a princess theme with all the artwork done by Peyton.

Rory was so glad the wait was almost over she could not wait to finally hold her children. Everyone wanted to know what their names were going to be, but she was keeping that to herself. Lucas did not even know, and it was hard for her to keep it secret from him but she wanted it to be a surprise to everyone.

Rory went about getting ready for the day. She was feeling as well as could be expected at this stage of pregnancy. She felt bad because her back and feet hurt, and she was hot one moment and cold the and next. Then there were the mood swings at a drop of a hat she was happy one moment and sad the next and Lucas and Karen were putting up with it all.

Truthfully, she believed they could not take it anymore because she knew she could not. She was due at any moment Dr. Peterson had mention at her last appointment that at this stage the babies could be born without compilations. So, as of now it was just a waiting game.

She was feeling as good as expected at this stage of pregnancy. She did have moments where she felt bad because her feet and back hurt and she had horrible stretch marks and she was hot one moment and cold the next. Then there were the mood swings at the drop of a hat she was happy one moment and sad the next and Lucas and Karen had put up with it all. However, she had been feeling more worn out as of late, Brooke, Peyton would invite her to things, and she would decline. She knew they understood but she just wanted to be back to normal.

Although she had been having Braxton-Hicks contraction on and off over the past few weeks. Dr. Peterson had said it was nothing to worry about until they started to come in a regular pattern. Rory was just about ready for when Lucas came into the room.

"Morning babe"

"Morning"

Lucas noticed that Rory was not her normal happy self this morning and actually looked like she was a little pale and worn out. He went up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck. Rory relaxed into his embrace for a moment just glad that he was there.

"Rory are you ok?"

"I'm fine Luke really just tried didn't get much sleep last night because these two were very active she was patting her stomach and my back hurts but that's usual."

"Well maybe you should stay home today you know what Dr. Peterson said the more rest you get now the better."

"I know but I'll go stir crazy home alone I'd rather be around people right now."

"I know that but you don't need to be around school to do that. Why don't you go to the cafe and help my mom out?"

"Lucas, I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work. I know what people they think of me, and it did bug at the beginning, but I cannot be change people's opinion of me, I can just go on about my day and not let it bother me like you should."

"Rory, I know, but it just hurts me to hear their comments when they don't know the whole story."

"Lucas promise me that you won't let this bother you anymore let's just focus on our family and our future."

"Okay I can do that now if your going to come to school you have to promise me one thing okay?"

"Okay."

"You have to tell me if your feeling changes in anyway at all."

"Lucas you worry way too much but okay if what I feeling in anyway changes you'll be the first to know I promise."

"That's all I ask."

She game him a small smile and he turned and gave her a small peck on the lips, and they headed out the door together. Like it was any other day unaware their lives would change forever in a few short hours.


	31. Chapter 31

When You Need Me I Will Be There

Chapter 31

Rory and Lucas arrived at school surprised at what they found when they walked into the doors of their high school and found that the hallways were completely quite. They both thought that it was one of the strangest things that have happened at the high school yet. Because the hallways are never quite in mornings like today. Everyone is exploring the halls chatting with friends they have not seen in one whole day. However, today that was not happening.

"I wonder where everyone is."

"I'm not sure maybe were missing something? Was there a pep rally before school today?

"Not that I remember coach talking about."

"There has to be something happening. It's like the school is" Rory Paused. "Empty."

"Empty?" Lucas replied." Don't be ridicules"

All the sudden, there was a shot that rang out down the hallway. Lucas crouched down and protected Rory's body with his.

"What was that?"

"I'm not sure but it sounded like a gun shot."

"It can't be." Rory said. "A gun shot here at Tree hill?"

"I know, but it sounded like it. Stay here. I'm going to go find out what's going on."

"Lucas you can't"

"Rory I have too what if Brooke and Peyton are hurt?"

Just as he said that tears came to her eyes, and that broke his heart just as he was going to clam her down he heard another shot ring out. He looked at Rory and took off.

Rory, who was left in the hallway all alone, started to cry. She hated not knowing what Lucas was getting himself into. She hated the thought of him possibly dying. They did here a gunshot. Lucas was putting himself in danger. Rory did not want to lose the man she loved more then anyone else on this planet.

In a split second decision, Rory got up and ran for the nearest classroom hoping that the gunman would not come shooting down the hallway and Lucas, Brooke and Peyton would find her. Finally moving into a classroom, she saw students spread across the room. They sat on the floor and it seemed like all of them had tears rolling down there face.

Rory noticed right away that Nathan and Haley were huddled in the far corner of the room and at that moment all the anger, she had for them over the last seven months disappeared. She went over to them and sat by Haley she turned to them.

"What's going on?"

In a quite voice Nathan spoke.

"Jimmy Edwards brought a shotgun to school and started shooting we all ran for cover as fast as we could."

"Jimmy? Jimmy." She thought to herself. "Hold up .Jimmy Edwards? Lucas' Jimmy? He brought a gun to school?"

"Yeah."

"You can't be serious"

"Did he hit anyone?"

I don't think so we all started running when we heard the first shot."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I never thought that Jimmy had it in him. I never pegged him for someone to show up at school with a gun and start to shoot up the whole place." Nathan said.

"He always seemed. I do not know. Normal." Haley said.

Rory looked around. Her nerves seemed to get the best of her in some situations. In addition, this was one of them.

"Rory are you ok?" Haley asked

.

"Uh... ... Not really. Lucas he went to see what was going on and, I'm afraid that he's not going to come back."

Haley and Nathan's eyes both got wide and Haley reached for Rory and hugged her tight.

"I promise you he will be ok we all will."

Rory give her the best smile she could muster hoping in the end she was right."

Lucas raced down the hallway searching for any signs of what might had happened. As he turned the corner, he saw a man in the middle of the hall, on the move to find a new classroom.

Lucas got down on the floor trying to hide himself so the man could not see him.

Luckily, he did not and Lucas was able to find cover as he entered the room he found who he was looking for all along.

"Are you girls alright?"

Brooke in shaky voice had enough courage to speak.

"We're fine we aren't hurt just stunned."

Have any idea who the shooter is? I saw the back of him and I couldn't really figure it out."

"It's Jimmy Edwards."

"Oh My God"

"What do we do Lucas?"

"We have to figure out a way to stop him or get past him and call for help and I have to get back to Rory."

What about your phone? Do you get service?"

She took out there phones.

"Doesn't look like I do." Brooke said.

"Crap that's just great"

All the sudden, Peyton spoke up

"Lucas clam down remember your HCM gets worse when you get upset."

"I know I'm just worried about Rory and the babies' safety. She did not look like herself this morning she looked tried and pale and like she was in a slight bit of pain. I worried she might be going into labor and not know it."

"Oh. God. We really need to get out of here. What a great way to have a baby. When your high school is taken over by a psycho." Brooke said. "We need to find away to get her and those babies out of here."

"That's what we just said Brooke." Peyton said.

"Shut up, . Now give me two minutes and I'll have one of the best plans it will blow your minds."

They both looked at her and waited finally she spoke

"First we need to get to her make sure their alright and get safety hopefully she's not alone maybe she found Nathan and Haley".

"Yeah that would be just great." Lucas said sarcastically

"At least she with someone Lucas" Peyton said.

"Peyton's right Lucas."

"Ok. So how are we going to make sure there ok, smart one?"

"First we slowly leave the room and go by the lockers down the hall because I don't hear him anymore and find the payphone and call for help then go back to where you left Rory Lucas."

"That just might work I hope". Lucas said

"How long have you two been stuck in this room" Rory asked.

"Uh. I lost track of the time." Haley said.

She looked over at Nathan and he looked down.

"It's been about 30 mintues."

"Oh great."

Rory took a deep breath. Can this be really happening to her? Could it?

All the sudden thee pain Rory had been having since early morning intensified to an acute sharpness. It so sharp her breath was taken from her for a moment. Haley noticed the change in her demeanor right away.

"Rory are you ok?"

"I'm not sure my back really hurts all the sudden. I've been dealing with pain since last night but this feels different"

"How different?"

"It feels like...like I'm...I'm in labor"

Haley's eyes went wide and she turned to Nathan who was looking out the window.

"Uh… Nathan we have a situation."

He turned to Haley.

"What's wrong Hales?"

"Huh… Rory's in labor with your children."

"What? She's. She's in labor....Now?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

Nathan got up, went right over to Rory, and rubbed her back. He noticed that she was wincing in pain. He took her face in his hands and looked right into her eyes.

"Rory it's going to be okay we won't let anything bad happen ok?"

"Promise me Nathan"

"I promise you."

"Do you see anything?" Brook whispered to Peyton as she stuck her head slowly out of the door.

"Uh...The coast looks clear." Brook said as she shut there door again.

Lucas looked relieved he was just glad that he could safely get to Rory he hoped that she did find safety and that the babies were safe too.

"Ok. Do you have the plan down?"

"Yes .I think I do. I am guessing Rory would be in one of the rooms close to the main entrance of the school. So I'll carefully sneak out of here and make my way of there."

Brooke and Peyton let him go first they had agreed that they would wait for five minutes before they headed out as well.

"Okay I'll see you soon."

"We're right behind you."

Luke slowly opened the door servaling the hallway. He saw no body so he took one tiny step out of the room. Shutting the door slowly behind him, he takes one more step. When he did not see anyone, he made a mad dash for it felt as if he was walking in slow monition when all the sudden he heard a shot ring out and he grasped his arm.

What had just happen? Everything just flashed before him. Could it be? Could he have just been shot? He put up all the energy he had to try and get up. As he did the man he had seen the back of came slowly down the hall. The man stopped right in front of him.

"Well if it isn't Lucas Scott""

Lucas looked up and could not accept that this mad man was once one of his friends.

"Jimmy what are you doing?"

"Taking charge of my life."

"Taking Charge? Taking charge Jimmy. You just shot me."

"Well you we're just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Lucas just gave him a look like he was crazy.

"What was your plan Jimmy shoot up the whole school?"

"I just want people to pay attention that's all."

"Look Jimmy this was not the way to go about it."

"I know but its too late now."

"Its never to late, Jimmy. If you stop now you might not go to jail. You might not send your life wishing you could change what you did."

"Look it will be ok you just put down the gun and we can release everyone?"

Just at that, moment there was a loud bang and Lucas saw Jimmy fall to the ground. He never thought that he would ever see the man that he saw holding that gun that killed Jimmy. And as much as he hated the man who did, he had to admit that he had just saved his life. Dan Scott just saved him from being killed by someone he use to call a friend. Someone that he thought that he could trust. But it was all a lie.

Lucas got up off the ground turned and looked at Dan, but no words would come out of his mouth all that was on his mind was getting to Rory.

"OK. Breathe, Rory. In and out." Nathan said as he positioned himself behind Rory, making himself a pillow for her to lay on.

"That was a hard one Nate I'm scared I don't want to have the babies here I want to be in the hospital."

"I know you do but your ok I promise you"

"How far apart are they now?

"15 mintues we still have a lot of time."

"I can't do this Nate. I cannot have our babies here. I cannot do it. I am sorry. I just can't"

"Rory, You have to .They're going to come no matter what you do. You can't stop them from coming." Haley said.

"Where is Lucas? I hope he's ok."

"I'm sure he's fine you just need to worry about yourself and these babies Lucas will come I promise"

"How do you know? For all I know he could be dead."

"Rory, don't think like that." Haley said. "I can't think of Lucas being dead... And for the sake of those twins, you cannot either. So please... you can do this."

Rory took a deep breath and let it out again

"Your right I know you are I'm just in pain and sacred this is not how I planned to have them this way."

"I don't think anyone would plan to have there child like this." Nathan said as he took a hold of her hand. "But we're going to get you past this. We're going to get our children here." He rubbed her hand softly.

Rory gave him a soft smile then flinched in pain.

"Breath Rory your okay it's almost over"

All the sudden her eyes went wide as she felt water go down her leg. Nathan saw her reaction and looked down.

"Was that what I think it was?"

"Yes one of my waters just broke"

"Ok. Come on Rory. It is time to push... On three push. Ok?"

Rory nodded.

"Ok... One... Two... Three... Push" Rory did as Haley said and pushed.

Rory pushed with all her might but nothing was happening she leaned back on Nathan and took a deep breath and pushed again

"Ahh." Rory fell down onto Nathan.

"Come on Rory you can do it... One more push... And the first one should be out. Come on you can do it."

Roy gave one more hard push and the head emerged.

"Ok Rory breath with it while the shoulder come just pant.

"I can't"

You have come this far you cannot turn back now. Come on Rory. You can do it. Push"

The next thing they all heard was a cry.

"It's a girl," Haley said

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore Hayden"

Rory wished that Lucas was here with her sharing this moment with her. Helping her threw this. Instead, all she could do was worry about her and be scared that something was or is going to happen to him at any second. And she would never see him again.

Before she had another moment to think about Lucas, a contraction took over.

"Ahhh"

Breath Rory I know it hurts but you'll be ok."

"OK Rory baby number two is almost ready but not quite yet"

Haley wrapped the baby girl up and placed her on Rory's stomach and Rory looked down and could not believe this beautiful baby was hers.

Nathan looked down at his baby and could not believe that he actually had a baby .It was something he had to get use to. Moreover, in time he would. He would adjust to the every day life of parenthood.

In the moment that Nathan looked in his at his daughter he could not picture not, being involved in his children's live. He knew he had made mistake in the past 9 months but he was now willing to put that all aside.

Nathan looks at Rory and smiles at her. "You did it"

Rory smiles back at him and as she goes to say something, she felt a pain.

"Uhhh… I think it's time to go again he's right there I can feel him"

Just as those words left her mouth, her water broke one again she felt weak. She didn't think she could do it again.

"Come on Rory you can do it. Push."

"I can't "

"Yes you can and when you do you can hold your sun in your arms."

She pushed with all her might and then leaned back on Nathan to rest. Haley looked at her and her heart went out to her former best friend she hoped that once this was all over they could get back to where they once were.

"Lucas where are you going?" Dan yelled after him as he rushed down the hallway in search of Rory.

"I have to find Rory"

Dan was shocked even though he didn't like that Rory had chosen to have Nathan's child he still didn't want any harm to come to them.

"Wait up, Let me help." Dan called as he broke out in to a slight run.

"Don't bother." Lucas said

Dan finally caught up with Lucas, put his hand on his shoulder, and turned him around so that they were face to face.

"Look Lucas I know I messed up I know I wasn't there for you while you were growing up and I regret that every day.""

"You have a great way of showing it really Dan."

"Let me try and help you find Rory. I know how much she means to you son."

Lucas just looked at him with indifference as they took off to search. They finally found here in the fourth classroom.

"Push Rory" He heard Nathan say as he entered the classroom. "You can do it"

"One more push Rory. One more and he should be out. Push"

She did as she was told and in the next moment, they were rewarded with a healthy cry from a newborn baby boy. Haley took him, wrapped him up, and placed him on Rory's stomach as Nathan took Lorelai from her. Rory looked down and was in awe of the life she held in held in her arms.

"Hello, Christopher Andrew Gilmore Hayden"

"I can't believe I missed you going into labor." Lucas said as he looked at Nathan and Rory who were holding their newborn babies.

"Lucas its ok were fine I'm just glad your ok "

"I'm fine we should be able to get out of here soon the cops are on the way."

"What about Jimmy?"

"He's dead."

"He's dead?"

"Yeah...Dan. He him before he could get to shooting me, again."

They all looked up and realized Dan was in the room then Rory turned to Lucas.

"What do you mean again?"

"Well he shot me in the shoulder."

"He what?"

"He shot him in the shoulder. I could not let him kill Lucas. I had to do something before he got there. So I shot him." Dan said

"Well thank you but, that still doesn't fix how you've treated Lucas all these years"

"I know really I do."

Then Dan turned and left the room to go call the police and Lucas when up to Rory and made her and the twins were ok.


End file.
